


Al servicio de su Majestad

by NocturnaIV



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Tal vez él fuese un rey en una guerra que no quería llevar a cabo, pero por lo menos tenía a Stan a su lado y él apoyaba sus decisiones sin la condescendencia de aquellos que buscaban caer en su gracia.





	1. Chapter 1

Siglos atrás el pueblo de Larnion había defendido sus tierras del ataque de los humanos. Por norma general los elfos procuraban no involucrarse con otras razas debido a sus propios problemas políticos, así que cuando los humanos los atacaron habían estado desprevenidos. Los drow, conocidos en la lengua común como _elfos oscuros_ , aprovecharon la distracción y tomaron control sobre las otras sub-razas élficas. Los elfos oscuros eran guerreros, un grupo matriarcal que vivía bajo la tierra y se dedicaba a la magia del caos, con piel de obsidiana y ojos de rubí. Pero sabiamente se mezclaron con los otros elfos, aquellos que vivían en los bosques o con los nobles grises en las altas montañas y así crear una descendencia más fuerte. Gracias a este fortalecimiento lograron andar a la luz del día y sus ojos se adaptaron al mundo fuera del suyo. Los drow habían sido los únicos con el verdadero poder para enfrentarse a las armas e ingenio de los humanos. Todos los reinos élficos se fueron unificando a Larnion y cuando los humanos escaparon, la sed de venganza drow hizo que se expandieran y tomaran la ofensiva.

Los elfos, quienes en su tiempo habían sido fáciles de diferencial entre ellos, se unificaron en una sola raza que vivía sobre la tierra, prodigiosos con la magia y conectados con la naturaleza. La estrategia de los viles drows sirvió de una forma que nunca lo imaginaron, pues lograron la paz entre los suyos. Larnion comenzó su expansión y su gente obligó a todo elfo que diera la espalda a otras razas para unirse contra un enemigo en común: El ser humano.

El último pueblo en unirse a Larnion había sido creado originalmente por elfos del bosque de Hallow Falls que se habían unido tiempo atrás con humanos y vivían en armonía. Los reyes de Larnion llegaron con su poderoso ejército y dieron dos opciones, que los elfos dieran la espalda a los humanos, jurando lealtad a su propia gente o muriesen con el enemigo. Así, quienes habían visto generaciones enteras de humanos ir y venir ante sus ojos, dieron la espalda a los mismos y se unieron a su pueblo. Ger Ald, el entonces rey de Larnion, aceptó entre los suyos a los hijos de humanos y elfos, los volvió soldados, servidumbre, pero por lo menos le dio una oportunidad para seguir respirando. El sadismo de los drow era fuerte en la sangre élfica, aun en aquella como la del rey Ger Ald que era conocido por hacer tratos y abogar por el beneficio de su gente. Gerl Ald, el Legista.

Como muestra de buena voluntad a los bastardos mestizos, Ger Ald tomó a uno de los más jóvenes bajo su protección, escogió a aquel que parecía más humano, sin orejas puntiagudas y que comparado con otros elfos de su edad lucía más conciso y fornido, para demostrar estratégicamente su nobleza entre aquellos que tenían la sangre mezclada. El medio-elfo resultó ser huérfano, protegido por una pareja de humanos que tenía una niña de la misma edad. La reina de los elfos sintió compasión por la pequeña humana que resultó ser muy ilustrada en la cultura élfica y con un ingenio abrumador digno de los más antiguos de su raza, así que perdonó su vida, la hizo pasar por otra mestiza que entregó a los sabios para que educaran. Mientras tanto, el medio-elfo, que respondía al nombre de Stan, fue dado como un regalo al príncipe de Larnion y sería su guardia personal. Aunque por el momento se dedicaría principalmente a ser su compañero de juegos.

Ky Le, el príncipe, conectó rápidamente con su nuevo amigo, se volvieron una fuerza invencible. Ambos compartían todo, Stan se mantenía a su lado cuando este estudiaba para ser un buen líder y Ky Le entrenaba con la misma devoción cuando el maestro de armas tomaba a los mestizos para prepararlos. Si en algún momento los reyes vieron mal la amistad de las dos criaturas, sus dudas se disiparon cuando Stan, con apenas ocho años, arriesgó su vida para proteger al heredero de Larnion. Una tribu de orcos atacó a la nación con intensión de secuestrar al príncipe y solo la fiera lucha de Stan había logrado ganarle suficiente tiempo a los guardias para que llegaran a ellos y los salvaran. Pero Stan cargaba las marcas de la lucha sobre su cuerpo y ni la magia élfica había podido salvarlo por completo. Los orcos habían usado con él armas bañadas en veneno de dragón, seguramente con el deseo de marcar la perfecta piel del príncipe, pero en su lugar se habían encontrado a un fiero niño protector. El mestizo había resistido hasta sus últimas fuerzas, protegiendo al otro infante a toda costa, pero su recuperación había sido dolorosa y lenta, dejando sus brazos y espalda llenos de marcas alargadas como recuerdo de los violentos latigazos sobre su inocente piel. Mientras el príncipe heredero había permanecido días aferrado a la mano del valiente mestizo, los reyes arrasaron con la tribu de los orcos y lanzaron sal sobre sus tierras para que nada creciera otra vez y el mundo entero recordara la fuerza de los elfos de Larnion. La misma reina, quien usualmente comandaba todo desde su trono mientras enviaba a su esposo a luchar, subió a su montura y encabezó el ataque a los orcos. En ella siempre se había podido apreciar la sangre drow correr por sus venas, después de todo era una matriarca peligrosa, pero quienes la habían visto en batalla decían que era como las antiguas Diosas, sedienta de sangre y sádica.

Pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa de los reyes al encontrar prisionero a un pequeño elfo en el centro de la tribu de los orcos? Un niño apenas menor al príncipe heredero y que llevaba la marca de la realeza de los elfos grises, posiblemente el último de sangre pura que existía. No lo dudaron. Los reyes acogieron al pequeño como propio, lo anunciaron como su hijo y el pueblo lo celebró sin dudarlo. Ky Le y Stan dieron la bienvenida a Ike, el nuevo miembro de la familia. Sin pedírselo nadie, Stan juró proteger al pequeño príncipe, lo había hecho con la solemnidad que solo un niño podía tener al ver una criatura inocente y dulce mirarlo a los ojos.

\- _Adanel_ … -fue la primera palabra que pronuncio el pequeño niño cuando vio a su nuevo hermano mayor de cerca.

Stan había lucido intrigado cuando los reyes rieron con encanto y su mejor amigo cayó en un sonrojo profundo.

\- Lo ha llamado “ _Hermoso_ ” y tiene razón, –explicó la reina- pero vamos a tener que intensificar tus lecciones, Stan. No está bien visto que le falte iluminación cultural a la persona que más tiempo pasa con mi hijo mayor.

Por el bien de la expansión y la guerra, los elfos habían adoptado la lengua común, aquella que todas las razas conscientes usaban, pero mantenían el estudio de su lengua madre con orgullo al ser parte de sus raíces. Los mestizos no se habían educado con esa costumbre y muchos tardaban en aprender la musical lengua élfica si es que tenían la oportunidad.

\- Te pondré con mi pequeña Wendy para que te dé lecciones privadas. –continuó la reina.

Ky Le recordaba ese nombre, era la niña humana que por alguna razón su madre había protegido, la misma que había sido la primera amiga de Stan y a quien este solía visitar todos los días robándoles tiempo juntos.

\- Podría enseñarle yo, madre. –ofreció el príncipe heredero, tenía a su nuevo hermano aferrado a sus piernas con una inocente adoración mientras luchaba por lucir firme- Stan y yo podríamos enseñarle a Ike a pelear mientras ilustro nuestra lengua a…

\- Basta. –cortó la reina con firmeza y luego sonrió- Cuando crezcas entenderás.

Y entendió. A los quince años, como muchos otros mestizos, Stan contrajo matrimonio con la favorita de su madre. No solo eso, se les dio una habitación en el ala de los sirvientes para que estuviesen juntos, a pesar de que el mestizo siempre había estado en el dormitorio junto al suyo. Aunque deseaba enojarse le costaba hacerlo cuando veía cada mañana la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Cómo es estar casado…? –preguntó un día el joven príncipe, presa de una curiosidad dolorosa.

\- Como cuando tú yo pasamos todo el día juntos y nos quedamos dormidos sin preocuparnos de nada. –explicó Stan- Como estar con tu mejor amigo por siempre.

\- Pensé que _yo_ era tu mejor amigo. –reclamó.

\- Kyle… -el mestizo corrigió divertido y negó- Tú eres mi _Aina Andúnë_.

El heredero al trono se sonrojó visiblemente y se encogió en su lugar. No insistió en el tema. Además, no creía ser ningún “ _Sagrado Atardecer_ ”, pero era verdad que Stan parecía ciertamente fascinado con su cabello rojo, parte significativa de su herencia drow. Cuando estaban solos lo acariciaba ahí con tal naturalidad que su tacto se había vuelto familiar ¿Haría lo mismo con su esposa? ¿La encontraría más relajante? ¿Mejor…? Ky Le prefirió no preguntar, guardó sus dudas pensando que las tenía por ignorar sobre de qué trataba el matrimonio.

A sus veinte años se había acostumbrado a compartir a Stan y pudo valorar la felicidad de su amigo. Este había crecido con la apariencia de un humano y resaltaba entre los elfos, volviéndose bastante codiciado como interés carnal pero el hecho que estuviese casado mantenía alejados a pretendientes, en especial cuando sabían que su esposa era Wendy, la Justa, estratega y guerrera, favorita de la reina. Pero no era para menos, Stan era un hombre de espalda ancha, de fuerza bruta que podía alzar una espada de dos manos con facilidad, tal vez no tan ágil como otros mestizos, pero definitivamente más resistente y entregado. Wendy había sido afortunada al casarse con Stan, por lo menos el príncipe creía eso con cierto orgullo, su mejor amigo era excepcional, el mejor guardián que pudiese tener. Le daba gracia ver a su hermano menor actuar como escudero de quien se suponía que era el protector de ambos y que corría por todos lados con la energía de la juventud bajo la vigilante mirada de Stan, quien le permitía entrenar, pero nunca dejaba que Ike estuviese en peligro.

También a sus veinte años ascendió al poder, sus padres cedieron su posición para él después de que su padre fuese herido en una cacería. El día en que fue proclamado como Rey de Larnion, fue cuando Stan irrumpió en su recámara ya acentuada la noche.

\- Ella se fue. –anunció totalmente agitado.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Wendy.

\- ¿Qué…? –el sueño desapareció de su sistema y se levantó de su cama dispuesto a buscarla, a ayudar a su amigo sin dudarlo- ¿Acaso pelearon…?

\- No… -Stan avanzó hacia él, imponente, fuerte, sin ocultar las marcas que aun sus brazos llevaban de la primera vez que lo salvó- No… -la luz de la luna se filtró por entre las cortinas de su recámara y le dieron un aire celestial a su lamentable compañero- Acordamos que se fuera mientras los nobles celebraban la coronación…

Stan dejó caer una rodilla en el suelo y su otra pierna se mantuvo flexionada, solemne dejó la cabeza agachada, preparado para un castigo.

\- ¿Lo sabías…? –preguntó Ky Le.

\- Una princesa mestiza… o así se hizo llamar, ha creado su propio ejército entre otros medio-elfos. –explicó Stan- La mayoría huyó con ella, se unirán al Rey Mago, aliarán fuerzas con los humanos…

\- ¿Y tu esposa…?

\- Vuestros padres asesinaron a los suyos, majestad. –el repentino tono solmene golpeó al joven elfo- Ella es humana, se debe a los suyos.

\- Pero mi madre le salvó la vida…

\- Vuestra madre simplemente no la asesinó. –continuó Stan, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- Vuestra madre la tomó como una pequeña mascota inteligente y la hizo negar sus orígenes. Wendy no tenía otra opción que obedecer para sobrevivir, pero en la soledad de nuestra recámara lloró la muerte de cada aldeano, cada amigo y sobre todo de sus padres.

\- Stan… -Ky Le tomó el rostro atormentado del pelinegro y lo obligó a mirarlo- ¿Y tú a quien te debes?

\- Kyle…

\- Responde. –pidió- Yo entenderé. –sus palabras se volvieron un murmullo- Te lo pido, no me engañes.

Stan cubrió sus manos con las propias, estas eran grandes, toscas, propias de un guerrero.

\- Te diré lo que le dije a Wendy…

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- Estoy al servicio de su Majestad. –e inclinó el rostro.

Esa noche algo se rompió en Stan, el joven rey se percató de ello y asumió que era el duelo interno que vivía al haber perdido a su amada. Su leal amigo se volvió ligeramente más distante, mucho más formal, pero también más firme. El estatus de mestizo parecía no importarle, pues no dudaba en levantar su voz en los planes de guerra. Larnion seguía atacando al reino humano, la guerra era algo constante para ellos como el resto de problemas que podían tener. Stan se volvió su consejero y única protección. Al mismo tiempo, el pequeño hermano que conoció un día llegó a comandar sus ejércitos con maestría y orgullo, el dulce niño que una vez conoció había crecido lleno del orgullo de los elfos y el deseo por protegerlo.

\- _Dareth Shiral_. –murmuró Ky Le una vez más, como se estaba volviendo costumbre para él- “ _Viaja Seguro_ ”, Ike el Valiente.

\- Él estará a salvo. –le susurraba Stan cada vez que él despedí a su hermano hacia otra conquista.

\- Lo sé. –pero aun así deseaba ir a su lado, protegerlo, ponerse frente a él como un escudo o retenerlo a su lado como una jaula.

\- No podéis encadenarlo. –le recordó Stan.

\- Me gustaría que hablaras libremente.

El mestizo miró a su alrededor, rodeados de nobles que agitaban sus pañuelos, despidiendo al ejército victorioso y otros tocando sus tonadas que llenaban de fortaleza a los soldados.

\- No en público, majestad.

Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tal vez Stan luciera como un humano, tuviese el porte, la fuerza y el poder de uno, pero era tan astuto y ágil de mente como un elfo. Como siempre, sus ojos se desviaron a ese cuerpo aparentemente mortal, a ese muro de fuerza que estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

\- Ojos al frente, majestad. –bromeó su protector- ¿Qué dirá la gente si os descubren admirando a vuestro guardia personal?

Ky Le asintió, mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte, viendo ya lejos a su hermano, cabalgando hacia otra conquista. Ni siquiera tuvo el humor de avergonzarse por tal comentario que era cada vez más recurrente en Stan. En un gesto ordenó a los músicos animar a su corte y él ocupó el trono. Sus padres observaron con orgullo desde la distancia y el joven monarca entretuvo sus ojos con las danzas y cantos que su gente orquestaba. Como siempre, jóvenes buscaron su atención para que se uniera a la fiesta, pero él se mantuvo en su solitario lugar indiferente a todo, descansó el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y miró. La presencia a su lado se relajó ligeramente, parecía que Stan había confirmado la seguridad de la habitación.

\- Los elfos deberíamos estar más cerca de la naturaleza… -murmuró Ky Le.

\- Los centinelas lo están. –le recordó Stan.

\- ¿Y yo…?

\- ¿Deseáis salir del palacio?

\- ¿Planeas detenerme, viejo amigo?

\- Fácilmente podría reteneros a mi lado, majestad. –ambos se miraron- Pero parte de mis servicios es mantener la salud de vuestra mente.

\- ¿Y qué necesita mi mente ahora…? –inquirió divertido.

\- Paz.

El joven monarca cerró los ojos. Si por él fuese detendría la guerra, había intentado convencer a su consejo que la mejor opción era intentar encontrar la paz. Pero no habían querido escuchar y los mensajes del Rey Mago dejaban en claro que solo aceptaría la rendición. Para empeorar el escenario, ahora contaban con el ejercito de la misteriosa princesa, una que levantaba la moral de los soldados y eclipsaba con su belleza.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de…? –aventuró el rey, sin saber exactamente cómo llamar a Wendy en ese momento y después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Ella es fuerte, hasta sería un honor cruzar espadas con ella. –la voz de Stan no se alteró en lo más mínimo, sus ojos seguían fijos en la corte real, vigilando detenidamente.

\- ¿También sería un honor morir por sus manos…? –Ky Le preguntó con franca preocupación.

\- Únicamente moriría por vuestra majestad. –corrigió Stan- Wendy ahora es libre, feliz.

\- ¿No buscas tu libertad? –a veces se acusaba por ser tan inquisitivo y no poder relajarse un poco.

\- Nunca la he perdido. –aclaró el mestizo- Ahora, dejadme observar cuál es el momento adecuado para llevaros por aire.

Ky Le sonrió y asintió. Tal vez él fuese un rey en una guerra que no quería llevar a cabo, pero por lo menos tenía a Stan a su lado y él apoyaba sus decisiones sin la condescendencia de aquellos que buscaban caer en su gracia. En búsqueda de una buena oportunidad para huir de toda esa puesta en escena ambos se levantaron. El joven rey caminó entre sus invitados, inclinando el rostro a cada presentación necesaria, sintiendo el calor que emanaba Stan al encontrarse a sus espaldas, sincronizado a su andar como lo estaría una sombra.

\- Majestad… -saludó uno de sus consejeros de guerra, Ja Son era un orgulloso descendiente drow y su lealtad había sido indudable desde el inicio- ¿Habéis oído los rumores…?

Él espero que no se tratara de los mestizos que se habían unido a los humanos, ni que tampoco el tema fuese sobre la misteriosa princesa. Pero al notar como todos lo miraban, hizo un gesto para que continuara.

\- Al parecer el Rey Mago ha encontrado la Vara de la Verdad. –continuó su consejero.

Ky Le miró a su mejor amigo y este negó en silencio, esa información la desconocían ambos por igual.

\- ¿De dónde provienen esos rumores? –aventuró Stan.

Ja Son miró al mestizo con cierta reprimenda en sus ojos, no todo el mundo aprobaba la libertad que le daba el rey a su mano derecha o que justamente este puesto fuese de alguien que no era completamente elfo, mucho menos con sus visibles rasgos humanos, tan prominentes.

\- Los rumores corren entre la servidumbre. –explicó el consejero, clavando su mirada en el rey.

\- Mañana discutiremos sobre ello. –retomó Ky Le- La Vara de la Verdad fue una reliquia perteneciente a los orcos, pero desapareció tiempo atrás. Muchos dirían que es una leyenda.

\- Los drows fueron una leyenda. –los ojos del consejero se clavaron en el reluciente cabello rojo del rey, el signo de su ascendencia como elfo oscuro- Y vos sois prueba viviente que las leyendas son reales.

\- Ja Son… -el joven rey sabía que era un halago, pero nunca se había sentido cómodo con la atención que atraía su cabello entre las personas- ¿Podrías citar al resto del consejo para reunirnos mañana?

El aludido le lanzó una mirada a Stan, entre indignado e intrigado por ser relegado a un trabajo de servidumbre.

\- Stan necesita escoltarme con el jefe de los centinelas. –magistralmente respondió el rey y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del otro elfo- Solo podría confiar en ti para tan discreta tarea. No deseo que el resto de los invitados se distraigan de su jubileo.

Eso calmó al consejero quien hizo una profunda reverencia antes de apresurarse en su tarea. Stan se paró con firmeza y extendió su brazo para indicarle que liderara el camino y como era costumbre el rey procedió frente a él, sabiendo que cada paso que daba era seguido por uno más pesado y firme.

\- He visto a los otros guardias escoltar a la familia real con cierta distancia. –aventuró en un murmullo Ky Le.

\- ¿Os molesta mi cercanía, majestad…?

La voz de Stan había llegado como viento de verano, descendiendo directo a sus orejas puntiagudas hasta acalorarlas.

\- Por supuesto que no. –respondió rápidamente, mirando el suelo- Solo me preguntaba la razón.

\- Primariamente se trata de vuestra seguridad. –continuó el mestizo- A esta distancia, estáis al alcance de mis manos.

\- ¿…y en segundo lugar?

\- ¿Me permitís hablar con franqueza…?

Ky Le lo miró por sobre su hombro, tuvo que levantar el mentón para hacer contacto con los intensos ojos de su amigo, y asintió.

\- Ese permiso lo tienes desde nuestra tierna infancia. –le recordó.

Stan sonrió, pero observó alrededor cuando alcanzaron la salida de la sala del trono. Por un momento la noche los acarició, los hechizos élficos mantenían el corazón de Larnion con una temperatura templada, perfecta para los estilizados y delgados cuerpos de sus habitantes que preferían mantener sus cuerpos cálidos.

\- Me parece imperdonable la manera en que el resto de elfos tiene la osadía de posar los ojos en vuestro trasero. –se explicó Stan sin alterarse en lo más mínimo- Así que me dedico a escudar el bien más preciado de este reino.

Ky Le lo miró visiblemente sonrojado y cuando notó la sonrisa burlona en los labios de su amigo le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo como reprimenda. Al estar solos, Stan se dio el lujo de reír libremente antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- No he mentido. –se defendió.

\- No necesitaba tanta franqueza.

\- Pero me encuentro al servicio de su Majestad. –recordó el guerrero- Al servicio de vuestro trasero.

\- ¡Stan! –regañó pero no pudo evitarlo y una risa escapó de sus labios, relajándose- No puedo creer que estés haciendo guardia contra miradas indiscretas a mi persona.

\- Siempre, majestad. Siempre.

Ambos se alejaron del ruido proveniente de la fiesta y retomaron los caminos naturales de Larnion, en esa mezcla de bosque sincronizado con las construcciones de finas piedras y delicados adornos. No había una sola alma por el camino que ambos siempre recorrían, desde la tierna infancia habían descubierto que los civilizados elfos no gustaban de las rutas dificultosas. Así que el gran árbol que había sido su escondite, fortaleza y guarida, parecía mantener un hechizo para que ellos fueran los únicos bajo sus frondosas hojas. El joven rey estiró sus brazos, dejó que la libertad retirase cualquier responsabilidad de sus hombros.

\- La corona te sienta bien. –habló por fin Stan, lo hizo sin atisbos protocolarios y aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

El corazón del monarca se relajó ante la confirmación de su vínculo. Tan pocas palabras podían hacer mucho en él, nunca cuestionó ese efecto en su persona, pues traía dicha a su atareada mente. Aun así, sus dedos tocaron la corona, las aparentes ramas en realidad eran los cuernos de una antigua criatura mágica, concedían a su portador un tipo de protección extra. La corona había pertenecido a los elfos oscuros y era el símbolo de su poder sobre el resto de razas.

\- Aun no me acostumbro a llevarla. –admitió el rey y observó sus vestimentas rojas, aquellas que solo el líder del pueblo élfico podía llevar- Aunque estoy acostumbrado a este color.

\- Te queda. –aseguró Stan y se retiró la capa, aquella que lo distinguía entre todos los guardias como aquel destinado a proteger al rey- ¿Cómo llevas la carga?

\- La transición ha sido fácil, llevo toda mi vida preparándome.

\- Tu joven vida élfica. –corrigió el mestizo- Un humano ya tendría su cabello blanco y la piel arrugada para este momento.

\- ¿Cómo el Rey Mago?

Stan sonrió por un momento, pero luego asintió.

\- Tal vez es verdad… y tiene la Vara de la Verdad, tal vez siempre la tuvo y la ha estado usando para vivir más que ningún humano en sus condiciones.

\- O simplemente es magia de sangre. Gran cantidad de ella. –meditó el rey.

Los elfos eran longevos, apenas llegaban a la adultez cuando la vida humana se había marchitado. Ellos contaban el tiempo de forma diferente, se habían adaptado a seguir los calendarios del resto de seres que tenían una vida menor a un siglo, pero cuando se trataba de su propia edad mantenían la cuenta en años élficos. Ky Le recordaba el miedo que había tenido de que Stan se marchitase rápidamente como los humanos, pero su madre le aseguró que si fuese el caso haría con él lo que había hecho con su querida Wendy: magia de sangre. El sacrificio de otros para mantener en juventud eterna a los mortales. Por fortuna Stan aparentaba ser humano, pero su vida era élfica. Así que a pesar de haber nacido casi a la par que el Rey Mago, Stan y él estaban en la cúspide de su juventud y vitalidad, mientras que el viejo humano ya debía perecer. Veinte años élficos eran casi un siglo para los humanos.

\- Nunca se lo dije… -admitió Stan, sentándose sobre su capa y apoyando la espalda contra el fuerte tronco.

\- ¿A quién…?

En un par de ágiles movimientos el rey se sentó junto a su amigo, con sus hombros tocándose en la intimidad de carecer de protocolos.

\- A Wendy. Nunca le dije de dónde venía el hechizo que la mantenía joven. –explicó el mestizo- Nunca tuve el corazón de decirle que su juventud requería la muerte de esclavos y prisioneros. Pero creo que ella lo sospechaba. –lo miró- Creo que también por eso se fue.

\- Lamento tanto que la perdieras… -y fue sincero, le dolía ver tanto dolor en esas facciones seguras.

\- Ella me recordaba a ti, tan decidida y justa, tan temperamental y firme. –Stan sonrió- Creo que tu madre la quería tanto porque veía muchísimo de ti en ella.

\- Nunca pude conocerla.

\- Ambos estaban ocupados estudiando y preparándose. Mi deber era distraerlos.

Stan lo miró, lucía calmo, seguro. No parecía que llevase el duelo de un amor.

\- Ahora ella es feliz, haciendo una diferencia, como tú haces la tuya.

\- ¿No temes que nos enfrentemos? –aventuró el rey, intrigado.

\- Aspiro que en algún momento sean ustedes quienes traigan paz. –sonrió, lo hizo de esa manera infantil y simple, como si la guerra se pudiese solucionar con manos amigas- Y me volveré obsoleto para ti.

\- Jamás. –Ky Le lo miró- Siempre te necesitaré a mi lado.

Los dedos de Stan acariciaron su cabello. Como siempre, el rey hacía algo que despertaba la ternura de ese tosco guerrero.

\- Ya somos adultos, Kyle. No puedes hablar sin sentido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –enmarcó sus cejas, intrigado- He dicho algo con mucha lógica.

\- Pero no lo sientes, lo dices a la ligera… - Stan acarició el perfil de su rostro, lo hizo con esas manos toscas por llevar armas pesadas y entrenar día a día con ellas- No creo que seas consciente de cómo me estás mirando.

Ky Le abrió los ojos con curiosidad, pero no se movió. No quería hacerlo, siempre disfrutaba cuando Stan lo tocaba, esos momentos efímeros eran tan escasos ya, que ansiaba los tiempos de la infancia, en donde podían pasar más tiempo a solas. Pero era consciente que ya no podía ser de esa manera. En el pasado la gente se enternecía al verlos juntos, despertando abrazados en el mismo lío de mantas y balbuceando incoherencias. Ahora eso era imposible, las personas pedían que repentinamente dejaran de estar tan cerca. Pero ellos se habían negado ¿Qué mal hacían? Los elfos eran seres de sentidos ¿Cómo no expresar sus afectos con la yema de los dedos? ¿Con el calor de las manos? ¿Con la fuerza de sus brazos? No había nada malo en usar más que palabras para reafirmar ese vínculo de toda la vida que ambos tenían. Nadie debería tener el derecho de censurarlos.

\- Te miro como me siento. –respondió por fin el rey, recordando que segundos antes su compañero le había hablado.

\- ¿Qué palabras usarías para describir lo que sientes?

Sus orejas se calentaron, no era bueno ante una confrontación tan directa, detestaba tener que definir lo que sentía. Las pocas veces que había tenido que hacerlo había terminado decepcionado, empequeñecido con lo que al parecer se esperaba de él. Pero uno de los sentimientos más perfectos que sentía era el que se había entretejido en el vínculo que tenía con Stan. Como el perfecto hechizo, más antiguo que cualquier guerra o leyenda, se trataba de algo vital, inevitable que prefería no limitar a una pequeña caja llena de letras y definida en palabras.

\- Kyle…-el mestizo lo llamo de esa manera que solamente él usaba- ¿Puedes ver qué hay en mi mirada?

Abrumador.

Poderoso.

_El Cosmos…_

Belleza.

El rey negó, detestaba las palabras en momentos así, eran capaces de arruinarlo todo.

\- _Ndur_. –respondió Stan en voz muy baja, como si repentinamente le avergonzara la situación en que él mismo se había puesto.

\- No es justo… -el joven rey se aferró a la camisa formal que cubría el fuerte torso de su mejor amigo- Hay muchas otras palabras más claras y has escogido la más ambigua. –le reprochó con cierta indignación- Podría ser “ _devoción_ ” –dijo con firmeza- lo cual es de esperarse si debes servirme y protegerme, pero también podría ser… -la seguridad desapareció, su lengua se tropezó con las ideas, con los títulos y palabras- podría…

\- Podría ser “ _amor_ ”. –completó Stan, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Acaso has bebido…?

Porque a veces pasaba, la resistencia del mestizo al alcohol no era como la de otros elfos, se emborrachaba fácilmente y cuando eso ocurría se volvía excesivamente afectuoso. En las pocas ocasiones que había estado en su cercanía, Ky Le había terminado sentado en el regazo de Stan, como una moza de taberna, luchando para que su amigo no pellizcara su trasero ni lo hiciera dar pequeños saltos juguetones sobre sus fornidas piernas. Más allá de eso, Stan expresaba en voz alta lo que él ya sabía, las palabras de afecto, cuánto valoraba su relación o que estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Stan borracho era juguetón, a veces melancólico si sus pensamientos se abrumaban por viejos recuerdos, pero muy pocas veces se alteraba.

\- Ni una gota de licor llega a mis labios en hora de servicio. Lo sabes. –respondió Stan ligeramente indignado por tal pregunta.

\- Ahora no estás en servicio…

\- Siempre estoy al servicio de su Majestad. –respondió, movió las manos que había descansando en los hombros del rey para volver a tomar su rostro y mantenerlo firme ahí, tan cerca que el hechizo térmico parecía haberse elevado algunos grados repentinamente- No me has respondido.

\- …no recuerdo la pregunta. –admitió.

Y sintió un vacío en el vientre, electricidad en la piel y la consciencia de que algo estaba ocurriendo, un conjuro que se estaba entrelazando sobre ellos para cambiarlo todo.

\- ¿Qué palabras usarías para describir la mirada que me das ahora? –inquirió Stan.

\- Yo…

Pero el mestizo no esperó, lo sostuvo firme antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos. El rey cerró los ojos, sabiendo que una parte de él agradecía que por fin ocurriese algo que apenas se había atrevido a desear con la justificación débil de la curiosidad. Stan lo besó de la misma manera que hacía otras cosas por él, fue firme en la acción, entregado para expresarse y tan suave que lo hizo estremecerse. Las manos bajaron de su rostro, acariciaron su cuello y se aferraron a sus hombros antes de separarse.

\- _Aina Andúnë_. –le llamó Stan, hechizándolo para que fuese a su encuentro- Mi “ _Sagrado Atardecer_ ”

\- Otro… -murmuró Ky Le, sus dedos estrujaron la tela que formaba la fina camisa de Stan- Otro más…

Este asintió, volvió a sus labios y fue más dulce, una pequeña conquista, un mensaje de emociones que ningún idioma podía encasillar detenidamente. Cuando Stan se alejó tenía una suave mirada, una calma relajante.

\- _Ar lath ma, vhenan_. –pronuncio con solemnidad el mestizo.

\- Creo que tu élfico está un poco… -Ky Le negó- mal. Eso es algo que debiste decirle a…

\- Por favor, no lo digas…

\- …a Wendy. –terminó- Y está bien, ella es tu mujer y…

Stan respiró hondo, lo hizo con solemnidad.

\- Ella y yo siempre fuimos amigos. –explicó Stan- La amé y la amo, pero siempre fue consciente de… -señaló a ambos con convicción- ella fue quien me hizo verlo, ponerle nombre a lo que había aquí. Nos casamos porque la reina así lo quiso, porque prefería casarme con mi mejor amiga que con una desconocida que no tuviese el nivel de nobleza e inteligente que tú y ella comparten. –un tono de ligera desesperación se formó en su voz cuando acortó la distancia entre ambos- “ _Te amo,_ -lo tomó de la mano y lo forzó a apoyarla sobre su pecho- _mi corazón_ ” –tradujo con firmeza- Solo quiero que lo sepas, porque al final del día tengo el mismo valor que el báculo de guerra que cargas contigo en las batallas o la corona sobre tu cabeza. Soy un huérfano, un regalo, un mestizo. Pero sé que aquí hay algo. –apretó su mano, se aferró a él con determinación, embriagado con mayor determinación que cualquier licor pudiese darle- Lo sé, un día te casarás, tendrás descendencia y seguirás el linaje. Me arrodillaré frente a tus hijos y juraré protegerlos, lo haré con orgullo, miraré a tu esposa con respeto y la cuidaré como he hecho con cada parte de ti. –se inclinó, beso la punta de los finos dedos del rey sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- Te amo, te pertenezco y siempre estaré a tu servicio, seré lo que necesites que sea. Un confidente, un amigo, un amante…

El rey negó y deslizó sus dedos sobre el firme perfil, sintió la ligera barba que a simple vista no se veía. Los elfos eran completamente lampiños, Stan había destacado cuando sus primeros vellos habían surgido, muchos habían admirado ese rasgo de él. Para Ky Le solía ser una complicación, lo hacía pensar que su amigo tenía parte de bestia, algo salvaje que los humanos tenían, solía ser áspero al contacto y a veces brusco. Pero en ese momento fue como una caricia prohibida, un pequeño secreto entre ambos que nadie notaría que pasaba aun sí eran atrapados.

\- _Vhenas_ –pidió- Se mi _hogar_ , como siempre.

Stan sonrió y asintió, lo abrazó y él se estrechó contra el firme cuerpo. Mañana pensaría en la guerra, en el Rey Mago y la misteriosa princesa. Mañana deambularía consternado, esperando noticias de su hermano y pelearía con su consejero de guerra mientras administraba la producción de las granjas y aquello que los cazadores habían capturado. Mañana. En ese momento volvían a ser solo los dos, bajo ese viejo árbol que los había visto crecer, estaban ahí en ese refugio privado y todo estaba bien.

\- Kyle…

Lo miró y sonrió, lo besó suavemente, sintiendo que el conjuro había concluido y el efecto era permanente y perfecto.

\- Te amo. –pronunció el rey para calmar el alma de su compañero y evitar que este perdiera el sueño preguntándose _qué_ podía significar todo eso- Ahora concéntrate en lo verdaderamente importante.

\- ¿En besaros…? –y lo dijo de forma traviesa, uso una formalidad que por primera vez sonaba agradable, una disposición íntima que lo hizo sonrojar- A su servicio, majestad. –murmuró y le demostró que podía confiarle esa tarea también.

El rey se olvidó del mañana, bajo ese árbol, en esos labios firmes y gracias a esos brazos conocidos. Lo olvidó todo en ese calor familiar y protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas y diurnas! ¿Saben? En otros fandoms tengo nombre para mis lectores, acá necesito uno para ustedes. 
> 
> Hice mi tarea con este fic. La animación inicial de juego muestra que los elfos tienen piel oscura, son drows. Ustedes están leyendo a una fan a morir de los drows, es mi raza favorita. Y se supone que Kyle es un elfo oscuro, pero más allá de su cabello rojo no lo demuestra y puede estar en el día, cosa que los drows no pueden sin hechizos o accesorios especiales (sí, soy ese tipo de geek, mitología y D&D bebé). Así que fui justificando el asunto. 
> 
> El hecho que Stan sea mestizo se debe a que no usaba las orejas puntiagudas en el juego como los otros niños.  
> En el juego hay muy pocos personajes conocidos en la facción de los elfos.
> 
> Realmente espero que no les molestara el ligero cambio de nombres en el padre de Kyle y del mismo Kyle, pero quería que sonara más élfico y fantasioso. 
> 
> Bueno… siempre me pone nerviosa el primer fic de una nueva pareja. Así que intenté divertirme dentro de este AU que daba más licencias creativas para ver cómo me acomodaba. Además, se lo debía a una gran lectora y persona. Por lo que espero no decepcionarla. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	2. Por nuestro sagrado Honor

Diez años atrás había abandonado Larnion jurándose no volver a menos que fuese a destruirlo de la misma manera que los elfos habían devastado Hallow Falls, su pueblo natal. Pero ahora volvía por propia voluntad y en búsqueda de paz. El ejército humano estaba acampando a medio día de camino y ellos se encontraban cabalgando a todo lo que sus monturas resistiesen. El unicornio de la princesa Kenny encabezaba el viaje con su fuerza sobrenatural y esplendor que iluminaba el recorrido como una linterna celestial. Gracias a ello podía apreciar el dorado cabello de su líder agitarse como un hechizo, debido a que las dos coletas de la princesa simulaban listones hechos de hilos de oro. Si el Rey Mago se enteraba de sus acciones, ellos serían condenados a una larga tortura. Entones ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había aceptado ser parte de la comitiva, pero estaba tan nerviosa al ver las torres de vigilancia de Larnion acercarse cada vez más en su campo visual? La princesa hizo una señal para que se detuviesen y Wendy agradeció el retraso, bajando de su montura. No le extrañó ver como el paladín Leopold apresuraba su paso para que la princesa posara sus manos sobre los finos hombros masculinos, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a bajar del unicornio de guerra. Ese acto siempre le había parecido tan íntimo entre ambos, le recordaba a su esposo y la forma en que él siempre había corrido a ella para gestos así a pesar de que ambos sabían que no era necesario.

Wendy negó y sus ojos se posaron en el anillo familiar que aun llevaba consigo. Cuando viese a Stan se lo devolvería, ya no cargaría esa preciosa joya consigo y tal vez por fin lograría cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Leopold- Luces marchita.

Tal vez el paladín fuese torpe e inocente, pero también podía ser muy imprudente cuando hablaba. La princesa se acercó al oído del hombre y susurró algo. Wendy fue paciente en esa interacción tan común entre esos dos. El paladín asintió para el final, lucía solemne por lo que había oído.

\- Lo siento, alteza. –el hombre la observó e inclinó el rostro- La princesa me ha recordado que no debo merodear en el corazón que no he sido invitado. Por ello le pido disculpas, mi lady.

\- Te he dicho que no me trates tan formalmente. –comentó Wendy, incómoda- Somos compañeros de batalla.

La princesa contuvo una risa y volvió a susurrar al oído de su compañero, descartando cualquier conversación casual.

\- Ayudaré a su alteza a prepararse para presentarse con los elfos. Te pide que esperes aquí.

\- Por supuesto…

Wendy asintió, el rey Ky Le creía que la princesa Kenny asistía como su invitada, los atuendos de fugitivos no iban con la nobleza. Y como siempre, la princesa tomó a su fiel paladín y se apartó para ser asistida al vestirse y limpiar su cuerpo. En un inicio ella se había extrañado por dicha elección tan poca ortodoxa, pero la princesa era el pináculo de lo poco convencional, algo que a Wendy le había costado asimilar, pero ahora tomaba como parte de su vida como rebelde. Además, tenía una fuerte sospecha de por qué su líder prefería al confiable pero tímido paladín a una entrenada y experimentada doncella para que le ayudase con sus tareas personales.

Pero no era nadie para opinar al respecto.

Mientras esperaba, soltó su escudo de las agarraderas en su espalda y admiró el grabado élfico del mismo. Su antigua señora, la reina Shei La, la había educado en los caminos de las féminas drows, la raza matriarcal que había tomado el control de los elfos y que sus tradiciones eran las más respetadas. La reina le explicó que una mujer debía ser inteligente y manipuladora, una gran estratega y apta para luchar. Shei La, la Implacable, había sido la verdadera gobernante de Larnion, siempre sentada en el trono principal, comandando la expansión y doblegando a todos con sus creencias. La relación que Wendy había tenido con la reina había sido confusa, podía sentirse amada y mimada por ella, al punto de que la había hecho vivir longevamente cuando su destino había sido marchitarse como cualquier humano. Pero también había sentido su dureza, sus gritos de furia cuando no daba la altura y los castigos irracionales que no necesitaban dejar marcas en su piel para aun así causarle pesadillas. Wendy admiró el grabado de una flor en el escudo. Y como siempre, no supo cómo sentirse ante el último regalo que había recibido de la reina. Lo había obtenido como recompensa al vencer a Stan por primera vez. El gran guerrero y magnífico luchador había sucumbido bajo su cuerpo en un entrenamiento doloroso y salvaje. Porque era una de las cosas que entretenía a la despiadada vena drow de los reyes: ver a sus guerreros luchar entre sí para ascender en puestos de poder y obtener una mejor paga. En un inicio Wendy había sido buena, pero no la mejor en las peleas, algo que había hecho que la reina fuese más dura con sus entrenamientos privados y al final en verdad habían funcionado. Shei La, la Implacable, era el terror en los campos de batalla, casi una leyenda o más bien un cuento de terror para asustar a los novatos. Ella la había entrenado y el fruto de esto fue vencer a su esposo frente a todos los soldados y guerreros de Larnion. Cuando lo hizo, la reina aplaudió con orgullo y le entregó su premio. Un escudo inmergido en magia élfica, resistente y poderoso. 

La favorita de la reina, privilegiada como siempre.

Wendy negó, detestaba esa distinción, una humana mimada por la asesina de su gente, fingiendo ser lo que no era, a veces creyendo que su actuación era tan buena que debía recriminarse cuando veía en la reina algo más que la mano que sostenía la cadena de su esclavitud.

En realidad, la única razón por la que volvía a la capital de Larnion se debía a que los Padres Reyes habían realizado su acostumbrado viaje para visitar a su hijo menor, allá donde el príncipe Ike estuviese descansando entre batallas, seguramente cerca de los bosques para poder cazar y explorar. Porque Wendy sabía muy bien que, si la reina posaba sus ojos sobre ella, no estaría a salvo de su venganza.

El sonido de pasos la hizo levantar la mirada y se recordó que la líder de la rebelión también era su arma más poderosa. La princesa Kenny tenía _encanto_. Y no se refería a la belleza atrayente que lograba embobar a cualquiera. No, su voz tenía el don de ser como miel cálida que se derramaba sobre el espíritu de las personas y aceleraba los corazones. Una voz literalmente mágica. La princesa de dorados cabellos, figura delicada, piel como la nieve y con ojos tan claros como el cielo que parecían reflejar la inocencia del mundo, era una belleza sin precedentes. Pero por culpa de su _encanto_ , la princesa cubría con un velo la mitad inferior de su rostro, escondiendo sus labios cuando hablaba. Curiosamente, eso solo la volvía más apetecible. Ese misterio atraía a tantos pretendientes que adoraban a la mujer, haciéndola feliz por toda esa atención.

Como tantas otras veces, Wendy se descubrió admirando la diferencia entre su líder y ella. Pero era eso, _admirando_ , porque ambas eran guerreras, pero sus métodos eran diferentes. La princesa tenía su mejor armadura puesta, lista para la guerra, un finísimo vestido blanco que expuesto a la luz dejaría entrever la figura de su portadora. Un recatado escote permitía vislumbrar la pequeña curvatura de los pechos de doncella que apetecían a tantos relamer y para recalcar su fina cintura y suave escote, una delgada pechera color lila que la envolvía como el lazo de un regalo. La corona dorada nunca abandonada su cabeza y un prendedor en forma de V señalaba atrevidamente sus caderas, como una flecha que prometía la entrada al paraíso. La princesa sabía usar su cuerpo para ganar cualquier batalla, la había visto inclinarse en las mesas de negociaciones para que el fino escote dejase entrever la coqueta curvatura de sus senos y el atisbo de sus rozadas aureolas que llevaban argollas de oro como promesas de pecado, o sentarse cómodamente antes de cruzar las piernas para que la delicada tela de su vestido mostrase la forma de sus muslos y se recogían entre sus piernas formando una V de jurados deseos ¿Cómo alguien podía demostrar calma cuando la princesa desviaba las atenciones con su insinuante cuerpo de doncella virginal y coquetería de cortesana? La risa tímida, la mirada casta, el cuerpo juvenil y la actitud de Ama y Señora. Tal vez Wendy usase una espada y escudo para sobrevivir, pero eso no hacía de menos las armas de la carne que la princesa blandía.

La mujer susurró algo al oído del paladín y notó como este se sonrojaba. El velo contenía un hechizo que anulaba parcialmente el _encanto_ de la mujer, pero hacía imposible entenderla a menos que se estuviese demasiado cerca. Así que el paladín hacía de mensajero y al parecer había sido entrenado para soportar el magnífico poder de persuasión de su ama y señora.

\- Su alteza aconseja que por lo menos te retires algo del polvo de tu ropa y laves tu cara. –comunicó Leo- Hay un arroyo cerca que podrías usar para estar presentable.

Wendy contuvo un suspiro y asintió, tomando el camino señalado y arrodillándose frente a la vertiente dulce para limpiarse la tierra que cubría su ligeramente bronceada piel. La princesa siempre había admirado con fascinación su habilidad por adoptar lo sobresaliente de todo lo que aprendía. Wendy había apropiado todo lo mejor de la cultura élfica pero también de la humana, había aprendido a camuflarse bien entre varones y adquiriendo su fortaleza y presencia fuerte pero también la agilidad y discreción que su género necesitaba para pasar desapercibida. Wendy se sentía orgullosa cuando en el campo de batalla nadie notaba que era mujer, debido a que los soldados usaban armaduras similares, diferenciándose únicamente por el tipo de especialidad de guerra que manejase y no por sus genitales. Además, bajo el emblema de la princesa mestiza, todos usaban algo de lila con ellos. En su caso, el escudo se camuflaba bien y el casco que había recibido de Stan en su primer aniversario seguía siendo el mismo que llevaba en ese momento. El destino quería que usara su color favorito. A veces el destino era bueno con ella.

Wendy observó su reflejo en el agua, a veces la confundían con un elfo varón debido a sus rasgos finos y a que su melena estaba oculta dentro del caso. También porque creían que su estilo de pelea tan ágil y rápido se debía a su ascendencia longeva. Pero la única sangre élfica que llevaba en sus manos era de quienes habían cruzado su camino en el campo de batalla. Wendy, la Letal. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mirar el casco lila, pocos notaban que el metal tomaba curvaturas, formas y entre esas un corazón sobre su coronilla. Ese era su pequeño secreto. Tal vez habían soldado que creían que era un elfo y otros que era hombre. Pero ese corazón, quien lo había puesto ahí, conocía la verdad.

“ _Porque amo tu mente, debes protegerla_ ” había dicho Stan antes de darle su preciado regalo. Ella había sonreído de la misma manera en que lo haría una doncella frente a joyas costosas y se había abalanzado a sus brazos en eterna gratitud.

Lo extrañaba. Ese enorme guerrero de corazón de oro, tan empático que podía volverse melancólico y que desde niños había velado por cuanto animal herido había visto. Su dulce Stan, que en sus sueños infantiles había deseado ser un criador de corceles, que cuando habían sido niños y vivían juntos, solía arrastrarla a la sala del hogar para mirar por la ventana los campos de Hallow Falls y disfrutar de como la brisa acariciaba los árboles frutales y los arbustos llenos de bayas. Él deseaba cosechar, tener animales que cuidar y mimar, había planeado que de adultos ella sería profesora y Stan trabajaría con sus manos para dar vida a la tierra. Pero ¿Qué había sido de ellos? Dos guerreros, siervos y esclavos.

Ahora ¿Enemigos…?

Ella se separó del arroyo con negación, miró por última vez su reflejo y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la ligereza de su ropa, como si representara lo desnuda que se sentía su alma al acercarse a Larnion. Eso no era una armadura, era ropa reforzada. La cota del metal lila simulaba más un blusón entretejido que apenas dejaba ver sus clavículas, tan ligero y cómodo pero capaz de resistir la mayoría de punzantes ataques o cortes lanzados. El pantalón de montura se ajustaba a su figura como una segunda piel y sus botas negras tenían un borde del mismo color que la cota para reforzar cualquiera de sus ataques. Pero no debía estarse quejando.

Ahora debía ser fuerte.

Siempre debía serlo.

El camino restante ocurrió como un sueño. La capital de Larnion era amurallada y los centinelas los escoltaron en silencio al dejarlos pasar. El hechizo térmico de la ciudad los rodeó al segundo que cruzaron las torres de vigilancia, apartando el frío de la noche lejos de la civilización. Wendy notó que todos los guerreros eran mestizos, entre ellos personas que ella conocía, pero estos actuaron tan formalmente como siempre, tal vez sin reconocerla.  

\- Esto es hermoso. –murmuró el paladín sin poder evitarlo.

Y lo era, a pesar de todo, Wendy lo sabía. La capital era una mezcla de arboledas y construcciones que parecían echas con los propios árboles, pero también de plata finamente esculpida, brillando bajo la luz de las estrellas y las esferas mágicas que revoloteaban para iluminar todo. La gente salió de sus casas y los murmullos llegaron, los nobles observaron desde sus balcones y los plebeyos admiraron sin decoro la belleza de la princesa. Esta los saludó y hasta acarició el rostro de una pequeña niña con cabello castaño que corrió en su dirección. Wendy sabía que la princesa era débil a quienes le recordaran a su preciada hermana menor. El castillo se alzó frente a ellos, simulaba un árbol negro, con varios pisos con forma de un tronco que posteriormente cambiaba a torres que crecían y se dirigían a múltiples direcciones. Como sirviente, ella había vivido en los pisos inferiores, muy cerca de la planta baja, pero sabía que el Ala Real se encontraba en el oeste, la torre más alta con la vista más bella. Seguramente Stan había recuperado su dormitorio junto al de su rey y con suerte compartiría su cama. Porque realmente esperaba que esos dos ya hubiesen confesado sus sentimientos o tendría una seria charla con su esposo.

Al llegar al exterior del palacio los tres descendieron de sus corceles y fueron guiados a una sala de espera. Cuando los Padres Reyes estaban al mando, las comitivas y visitas solían esperar por días, en un tipo de ritual de poder que obligaba a los pobres invitados a quedarse por horas sentados, atendidos y agasajados en una sala privada, pero perdiendo el tiempo hasta que llegaba la hora de su audiencia. Por eso Wendy se sorprendió al ver a un sirviente escoltarlos a la antesala real donde ella tuvo que sentarse y esperar mientras la princesa y su paladín entraban a la sala del trono. Obviamente la audiencia no la incluía. En realidad, seguía sin entender por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

¿Acaso la princesa Kenny la estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Quería ver si su lealtad flaqueaba? Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque ella había sido la primera en sugerir la alianza con el rey Ky Le cuando descubrieron el egoísmo del Rey Mago. Entonces ¿Estaba ahí por si algo salía mal? ¿Tal vez la princesa Kenny sospechaba de una traición y planeaba usarla como moneda de cambio? Wendy negó, porque eso tampoco tenía sentido y se obligó a relajar sus expresiones. Esas preguntas se habían levantado cientos de veces en su mente, pero era algo que lamentablemente no podía preguntarle a la princesa. No eran iguales. No podía cuestionarla directamente.

A veces podía sentir que solo cambió de ama, pero no recuperó su libertad.

Los minutos pasaron y ella comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro, sabía que eso podía tardar mucho. En especial cuando la princesa Kenny debía engatusar al rey Ky Le para aceptar una alianza que no solo beneficiara a los puros de sangre. La fuerza del Rey Mago y el futuro que este planeaba no era a favor de los humanos, ni siquiera para defenderlos, sino para enriquecerse a sí mismo, volverse más poderoso y lleno de codicia a expensas de otros. No podían permitirlo, en especial cuando usaba artimañas viles y llegaba a los actos más maquiavélicos para conseguir sus objetivos. Un tirano. Un dictador. Una vil escoria racista y cruel.

La puerta se abrió por fin, pero no pudo ver el interior. La princesa y su paladín avanzaron a ella y para su sorpresa fue la mujer quien se acercó y le susurró al oído.

\- _Quieren verte_ …

Tan musical. Tan suave. Tan dulce…

Wendy parpadeó un par de veces y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sola. La risa suave de la princesa ya se oía fuera del lugar, seguramente escoltada al ala de invitados. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las enormes puertas frente a ella, talladas con preciosas espirales y curvaturas que simulaban raíces o ramas de enredaderas. Nunca lo supo.

¿Querían verla a ella…?

En ese momento lamentó tanto no cargar sus armas, su alma precavida le rogaba tener un mejor plan que simplemente entrenar ahí. Pero quería creer, como pocas veces en su vida, deseaba creer que podían alcanzar la paz. Ella no había conocido personalmente al antiguo príncipe y actual rey. Pero Stan le había hablado del mismo en enormes charlas sobre admiración y anécdotas que enaltecían el buen juicio y bondad del rey. Uno que buscaba la paz, que despreciaba la discriminación y luchaba por detener una guerra. Alguien ecuánime, pacífico e inteligente, que no hacía de menos a las otras personas. El rey Ky Le, el Justo. Wendy confiaba en Stan y por ende…

Por ende, quería confiar en el amado de su esposo.

Ella abrió las puertas con el corazón latiéndole con desesperación. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado con luces mágicas que flotaban cual hadas a su alrededor y frente a ella estaba el rey de los elfos, sentado en su trono de espaldar alto. Su cabello rojo y rizado parecían llamaradas de fuego, sus ojos un par de esmeraldas afiladas con ideas, pero llenas de cálida amabilidad, su piel era reluciente, tan nívea y perfecta como la de una doncella, sus orejas puntiagudas resaltaban, asomándose por los cabellos rojizos y Wendy pudo jurar que debía ser un poco más pequeño que ella. Así eran la mayoría de elfos, ligeros, finos, delicados, tan andróginos y preciados. El rey era hermoso y solo resaltaba más usando esa túnica rojiza con grabados dorados que dejaba a la vista el inicio de su pecho y elegante cuello. Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¿Cómo poder negarle a Stan el haberse enamorado de tan preciosa criatura? Irradiaba inteligencia, sabiduría y bondad. En realidad, con solo mirarlo, sus esperanzas se hacían más fuertes. La puerta que había estado sosteniendo se escapó de sus dedos y se cerró abruptamente, haciéndola salir de ese hechizo. El rey sonrió amablemente y giró el rostro por encima del trono para mirar a quien estaba a sus espaldas.

Ahí notó a Stan, como siempre, parado como un centinela. Para ella habían pasado diez años, pero seguía igual a la noche en que se despidieron con un último beso. Por lo que veía, aún tenía el rango de Guardia Real, el Protector de su Majestad. Stan podía ser un mestizo, pero definitivamente lucía como un guerrero humano, espalda ancha, brazos fornidos con las marcas perpetuas de su primera batalla siendo solo un niño. Ella había acariciado cientos de veces las huellas de los látigos ¿Ahora lo haría el rey? Porque Stan conciliaba mejor el sueño cuando era suavemente mimado, era alguien de contacto. Aun con ese rostro imperturbable, cabello tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, era fácil notar el gran corazón de Stan, solo había que ver cómo miraba al mundo, cómo les hablaba a los animales u observaba a sus seres amados.

Solo bastaba con admirar la manera en que rey y guerrero se miraban.

Su majestad asintió e hizo un gesto en dirección de Wendy. Stan sonrió y para su confusión la miró fijamente, congelándola en el acto. En ese momento se percató que no se había presentado ni hecho honores, pero tampoco le habían indicado que iniciara el protocolo. Solo se había quedado ahí, mirando a su esposo adorar al hijo de quienes habían destruido su pueblo natal. Pero… simplemente parecía lo correcto. El rey Ky Le no era el culpable de los pecados de sus antepasados y si bien amaba a Stan, ellos se habían separado en paz, ella misma había compartido el lecho con otras personas y aunque cargaba su anillo familiar, simplemente buscaba regresárselo.

Stan avanzó en su dirección.

Ella casi retrocedió hasta impactarse contra la puerta, pero se mantuvo firme, con el mentón en alto. Su mente evaluó la situación, en especial por la curiosa mirada que le dedicaba el rey. Pero antes de poder analizarlo, el tiempo retrocedió.

Stan la estaba abrazando y su corazón se fundió.

\- Te he extrañado tanto… -susurró el hombre contra su cuello, estrechándola por la cintura y obligándola a estar en puntas de pies- ¿Has adelgazado? ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Ella rio, perdiendo toda tensión de su cuerpo y rodeó con sus brazos los firmes hombros masculinos. El aroma de Stan la rodeó, ese gusto a inicio de verano y metal forjado que lo acompañaba allá donde fuese. Después de diez años, su Corazón volvía a estar entre sus brazos, firme, fuerte, heroico y dulce.

\- No he adelgazado. Solo estoy vendada el torso. –le recordó, siempre lo hacía para que fuese mucho más fácil pelear, pero también porque le gustaba mantener el misterio de su género- Tú estás más fornido.

Ahora él rio y asintió, la abrazó con más fuerza y la levantó del suelo por la cintura. Wendy pudo mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose joven otra vez, apenas una adolescente que descubría que su mejor amigo la había superado en altura. Él sonreía, tan dichoso, que deseo besarlo ¿Cómo podía torturarla cuando sabía que ya no podía compartirlo? Stan la amaba, lo sabía, podía notarlo, pero ella no era Ky Le, no era su “ _Sagrado Atardecer_ ” y lo entendía. Lo conocía de toda la vida, debería amarlo como un hermano al haberse criado juntos, pero siempre fueron conscientes de que no lo eran. En algún punto había soñado con casarse con él y cuando la reina Shei La lo notó, tuvo de esos momentos maternales y dulces donde orquestó cumplir su sueño. Stan fue feliz, nunca dudó de su unión y la amo con cuerpo y alma. Pero Wendy era inteligente, sabía observar y conocía a su Corazón tan bien que sabía hacia donde iban los hilos del destino. Stan nunca le perteneció y siempre fue un honor saber que tuvieron la bendición de quien ahora era el rey del pueblo élfico. Pero dolía, porque lo había dejado libre y su dulce corazón de oro amaba al líder de los elfos. Stan debió notar la melancolía en su mirada porque la dejó en el suelo y besó su frente, antes de escoltarla frente al rey.

Para su sorpresa no recibió celos ni odio. Los ojos de esmeralda seguían siendo tan justos como siempre. El rey elfo se levantó del trono y descendió los escalones que lo separaban de ella hasta quedar frente a sus ojos.

\- Majestad, permitidme presentaros a mi esposa, su excelencia, Wendy Testaburger. –presentó con solemnidad Stan.

El rey la tomó de la mano y la besó justo sobre sus nudillos, como todo noble cuando estaba frente a una dama perteneciente a su mismo círculo de importancia. No un rey a una guerrera.

\- Stan me ha hablado tanto de ti que casi siento que nos conocemos. –explicó el rey y la escoltó lejos del trono, a una pequeña mesa que habían dispuesto a un costado.

\- Tenéis razón, majestad. El sentimiento es mutuo, Stan siempre habló bien de vuestra ilustre persona. –respondió extrañada.

Eso era una alucinación, el mismo rey estaba ayudándola a tomar asiento antes de ocupar el lugar frente a ella. La trataba como debió hacerlo con la princesa Kenny y no como a una plebeya. Sus ojos siguieron al elfo, lo vio tomar asiento frente a ella y Stan se paró a las espaldas de este como una muralla y posó sus firmes manos sobre los delgados hombros de rey. Lo acarició suavemente, posiblemente buscando quitarle el estrés y darle apoyo. Ya era obvio que en esos años habían desarrollado una relación íntima que seguramente se veía parcialmente velada por tener que mantenerla a escondidas. Diez años humanos debían ser como dos élficos, así que técnicamente el rey apenas llevaba tiempo al poder y ante la falta de reina, se mantenía soltero. Pero eso tendría que acabar pronto ¿No? Porque aunque los elfos no tenían problema con los romances de aquellos del mismo sexo, lamentablemente en la realeza era necesaria la descendencia para mantener el linaje. Así que irremediablemente una hembra tendría que ocupar el puesto junto a su majestad y ¿Qué sería de Stan? Los elfos tenían las tradiciones drow muy bien enaltecidas y al ser un matriarcado, quien terminarse con todo el poder sería la reina. Completamente opuesto a lo que pasaba con los humanos, que todo el poder solía estar en las manos de un hombre.

El rey apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y dejó su delicado mentón entre sus manos, admirándola. En esa posición Stan se veía obligado a inclinarse también y era como tener dos jueces analizándola.

\- Me gustaría que fueras informal. –explicó el rey- Y si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrías retirarte el casco y el escudo? Casi temo que te estás esperando una emboscada de nuestra parte.

Wendy enrojeció, se había olvidado completamente de todo protocolo por estar admirándolos. El escudo terminó en el suelo y se retiró el casco para que su largo cabello cayera sobre su espalda y las facciones de su rostro se vieran completamente. La piel expuesta bajo el sol, las marcas de cansancio por las horas entregadas a la vigilancia prolongada y la dureza de la guerra impregnando sus ojos. No había nada delicado en ella.

 Stan le sonrió.

\- Te dejaste crecer el cabello.

Ella asintió, solía cortárselo desde que entró a luchar por órdenes de la reina, pero era de esos detalles que Stan solía extrañar. Porque era el tipo de hombre que gustaba acariciar la melena de su pareja. Así que podía apostar que indudablemente se encontraba fascinado por los rojizos mechones de fuego del rey y los tocaba siempre que podía.

\- Eres muy atractiva. Ustedes dos… -murmuró el rey, mirándolos- Tienen mucho en común ¿No los confundían con hermanos?

Wendy no supo si eso había sido para herirla, pero mirando los curiosos ojos del elfo se percató que era una duda sincera. Si, podía ver de dónde venía la confusión, ambos compartían la postura de la batalla, el color de piel de aquel que entrenaba bajo el sol, el mismo tono de cabello, similares miradas y actitudes que se aprendían en entrenamiento. Pero también la había llamado “ _atractiva_ ”. No “ _hermosa_ ” como la princesa Kenny o “ _preciosa_ ” como ella diría si le preguntaran sobre qué opinaba del físico del rey.

\- Tal vez tienes un tipo. –respondió con el mentón en alto ¿No había dicho que retirase formalidades? Pues bien, ahí estaba- Y me encuentras atractiva solo porque comparto similitudes con Stan.

El aludido se rio, ni siquiera se avergonzó de esa acusación. Ninguno de los dos hombres negaba el romance que tenían. Entonces ¿Tanto confiaban en ella? Porque podía apostar cualquier cosa a que ningún sirviente sabía que dormían juntos o les era imposible dejar de tocarse.

\- Pensé que las mujeres gustaban de los halagos. –meditó el rey y parecía estarla midiendo.

También fruncía el ceño como ella. Meditabundo. Analítico. Tal vez el del _tipo_ era Stan.

\-  Pensaba que al rey de Larnion le gustaban los hombres. –Wendy enmarcó una ceja- Y lamento decirlo, pero debajo de estas ropas hay vendas que ocultan curvas.

Stan contuvo una pequeña risa. Tanto el rey como ella le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia y censura que solo le hizo reír a carcajadas. Tanto Ky Le como ella cruzaron miradas, reconociendo en el otro alguien que había sufrido de ese lado tan infantil y jovial de Stan en momentos en que se requería seriedad. Pero como siempre, ambos se unieron a esa risa despreocupada y negaron en silencio. Wendy suspiró, el rey la miró conforme y relajado.

\- Por norma general, los elfos nos interesamos en las personas, no en los genitales que la naturaleza dispuso en ellos para la reproducción. –se explicó el rey- Así que no, no me siento atraído _exclusivamente_ a los hombres.

Si, podía ver por qué Stan se había enamorado tan devotamente, ella estaba presenciando a alguien que tal vez traería la paz con el don de sus palabras y se sintió orgullosa por el buen juicio de su Corazón. Lo miró y Stan le sonrió, leyéndola con ese simple gesto. Si, definitivamente él era su corazón y su majestad lo estaba atesorando muy bien.

\- _Nuestra_ condición para aceptar la visita de la princesa Kenny –explicó el rey, mirándola- fue tu presencia.

\- ¿Su…? –Wendy se cortó ¿Ky Le y Stan habían pedido por ella?- ¿Por qué…?

\- Las noticias de un guerrero elfo entre las filas de la princesa mestiza llegaron hasta Larnion. –explicó Stan- Todo el mundo hablaba del ágil soldado que defendía a los inocentes sin importar su raza, pero era implacable con los enemigos. El guerrero que usaba metales élficos.

\- El guerrero… -retomó Ky Le- con un escudo con la flor de la Madre Reina. –la miró intensamente- Solo rogábamos que fueses tú.

¿ _Rogaban…?_

\- Y verte igual que la última vez que te vi. –Stan respiró hondo, calmo- Te fuiste y sin la magia de la antigua reina…

Ella asintió, lo sabía. Su longevidad siendo humana siempre había resultado extraña. Wendy había huido pensando que su antigua señora sacrificaba esclavos y prisioneros para mantenerla joven, pero cuando llegó junto a los rebeldes que comandaba la princesa Kenny, su paladín leyó la magia a su alrededor y no se había tratado de ningún sacrificio prohibido. Pero tampoco había encontrado qué tipo de magia aun la mantenía sin envejecer. Como si tuviese ascendencia elfica. Pero indudablemente no la tenía.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no envejezco? –preguntó Wendy al rey- ¿Por qué estoy detenida en el tiempo?

\- A los ojos de un elfo, estás envejeciendo, como cualquiera de nosotros. Pero ante tus ojos humanos –meditó Ky Le- entiendo que no lo veas así. Pero lamentablemente mi madre no ha dado su brazo a torcer sobre qué hizo para mantenerte así. En realidad, no estábamos seguros que fueses realmente tú el misterioso guerrero del que todo el mundo hablaba. Pero te doy mi palabra que ahora que estás aquí, reforzaré mis interrogatorios sobre mi madre.

\- Así que, entre los acuerdos para la alianza, pedimos que te enviaran. La princesa Kenny se regocijó al traerte de vuelta. –explicó Stan- Le parecía sacado de una novela romántica que tú y yo nos reencontráramos y esta fuese una celestina.

Wendy bajó el rostro. Realmente la líder de la revolución seguía siendo una doncella que creía que reunía a una pareja de enamorados. Cuando los miró, notó esa confidencia entre ambos. Stan se había parado a la derecha del rey y tenía su mano en el hombro del mismo, en un medio abrazo protector e íntimo. Ky Le parecía atraído hacia el guerrero, como si tuviese un encantamiento que empujase su cuerpo a la cercanía. Tal vez el elfo no se diese cuenta, pero estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el pelinegro. Seguramente no eran así con cualquier visita, debían guardar las apariencias dolorosamente.

\- ¿Son felices? –preguntó Wendy, intrigada- ¿Ambos son felices?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

El rey bajó la mirada y las orejas afiladas se colorearon a juego de su salvaje cabello rizado. Stan lo miró enternecido y con sus ásperos dedos le acarició el perfil de una de sus orejas antes de inclinarse y atraerlo. Un beso. El caballero presionando con profunda devoción, aprisionando los finos labios elficos que se abrieron temblorosos a la expresión de afecto. Wendy sintió su corazón latir y se preguntó si así era el verdadero amor, mirar al hombre que amaba ser feliz y solo envidiarle la dicha de haber encontrado a la persona indicada. No había celos. No podía tenerlos. Aun cuando miraba la confirmación de haber perdido a su Corazón. Ella estaba orgullosa por su felicidad.

Ky Le se separó, siendo el primero en percatarse que ella estaba ahí y la observó alarmado, suplicante de disculpas y tan nervioso que era imposible recordar que estaba frente a uno de los diplomáticos más exitosos de todos los reinos.

\- Me alegran que sean felices. –calmó Wendy- Stan siempre habló bien de ti. –explicó- Y he visto todos tus esfuerzos por la paz. Si soy sincera, también he hervido de ira al ver al Rey Mago mofarse de tus ofertas, algunas tan generosas hacia los humanos y solo para detener la guerra. La princesa Kenny rescató a los mestizos para alejarlos del servicio a los elfos, nunca con el deseo de hacerlos luchar. Pero el Rey Mago volvió a emplearlos por debajo de los humanos. En medio de ese caos, entre tanta guerra, la princesa tomó mi consejo: Acordar la paz. –frunció el ceño- La paz con los elfos y mestizos, pero también rescatando a los humanos de la tiranía del Rey Mago. Dos ejércitos en contra de él. Juntos, superamos en número. Juntos… podríamos ganar.

El rey le sonrió y asintió, podía notar que era aquello justamente de lo que quería hablar. No solo eso, sino que había querido alcanzar esa meta desde hace mucho tiempo. Tantas generaciones de humanos atrás, una joven vida para él.

\- Y todo eso se lo debemos a Stan. –continuó Wendy- Él me hizo confiar en ti, aunque no te conocía personalmente.

\- Lo sé. –Ky Le extendió la mano sobre la mesa y se la ofreció amigablemente- Gracias a Stan puedo confiar en esta alianza.  Porque tú estás en ella.

Wendy aceptó, apoyó su mano sobre la fina y delicada piel que era curiosamente fuerte y reconfortante.

\- Les dije. –Stan se inclinó frente a ambos, con una sonrisa amplia- Les dije que ustedes traerían la paz.

Diez años sin reír tan fácilmente. Pero ahí estaba, conteniendo la risa, empujando la cara de su esposo un poco lejos para mantener compostura. Respiró hondo y admiró la manera juguetona en que el rey picaba a Stan para que le diera respiro y este se enderezaba completamente relajado. No solo era el guerrero, se trataba de Stan, el familiar y confiable Stan.

\- Pero… -meditó Wendy- ¿La princesa Kenny aceptará lo de ustedes?

Ambos hombres se miraron extrañados y la cuestionaron con la mirada.

\- La alianza es por medio de matrimonio. –explicó Wendy muy despacio, totalmente intrigada- La princesa Kenny sabe de ustedes dos ¿No? Porque hemos venido para eso. El Rey Mago creerá que fuimos raptados, pero para cuando llegue aquí será emboscado. La alianza entre mestizos y elfos se hará con un matrimonio.

\- Wendy…

Ky Le detuvo con un gesto a Stan y volvió a su pose analítica. La miró con el cejo fruncido y pudo notar que aun sostenía su mano con firmeza. Ahí ella lo notó, seguía llevando el anillo familiar de Stan y el rey estaba mirando el mismo.

\- Tú fuiste educada por los sabios de mi gente, en este castillo. –comenzó el elfo- Entonces dime, a la mujer con quien me case le estaré entregando mi ejército, mis tierras y mi riqueza ¿Tú me aconsejarías que le diera todo ese poder a la princesa mestiza?

\- No… -se descubrió rápidamente respondiendo, barajando posibilidades en su ágil mente- La princesa Kenny solo quiere venganza, pero ¿Luego de eso? Nada, es una princesa, adorada y venerada. La he visto disfrutar muy bien esa vida para saber que no planea cambiarla.

\- Y esa venganza es hacia mis padres, quienes comandaron los ataques a pueblos con elfos y mestizos. También esa venganza es hacia el Rey Mago que sigue las costumbres de esclavitud y destrucción que se llevó la vida de su hermano mayor. –analizó Ky Le- Ella misma me ha confesado que no le intereso para hacerme daño, que su objetivo eran mis padres. Si le diera todo ese poder los torturaría y luego gastaría el dinero de mi gente en joyas y regalos a consortes.

Wendy no hubiese sido tan dura, pero si la princesa Kenny obtenía el poder de una reina, la tradición implicaría que podría tener cuantos consortes deseara. La antigua reina gustaba de coleccionar los suyos como esclavos, lejos de la vista de cualquiera. Algo le decía que ni siquiera sus hijos sabían cuántos tenía, que eran elfos, humanos y de otras razas, que tenía cambiantes, es decir, preciadas criaturas que podían lucir como machos o hembras a disposición. Los coleccionaba como otros lo harían con armas o ropa. Wendy sospechaba que algo así haría la princesa Kenny, pero no los escondería, se regocijaría de tenerlos.

\- A quien le de Larnion debe ser una mujer Justa, pero en el campo de batalla muy Letal. –continuó Ky Le y se levantó, le ofreció su brazo y la escoltó hasta el balcón, tan alto que podían ver las murallas de la capital, las arboledas, los hogares ya durmientes y las luces mágicas guiar a los guardias en sus rondas- Una compañera, una consejera, de gran corazón para entender mis sentimientos y que sepa que celebraré los suyos. La madre de mis hijos, con fuerte personalidad para liderar mestizos, elfos y humanos cuando venzamos. Lo que quiero es que mi reina traiga aquí la cabeza del Rey Mago, que lo haga pagar por cada engaño, por cada aliado que traicionó y los secuestros que hacía para extorsionar a sus enemigos. –la miró- La princesa Kenny desea mantenerse como una, ha pedido desde el inicio casarse con mi hermano menor y este ha aceptado porque sería solo una formalidad.  Él tiene su amante y la princesa Kenny solo desea los privilegios, la paz del título. También ha ordenado el exilio de mis padres y la humillación suprema y eterna de que nunca vuelvan a pisar Larnion.

\- ¿Y qué…?

\- He aceptado. Sin dudarlo.  –respondió el rey con calma.

Wendy admiró su determinación y la entrega que tenía para vencer. Una mente brillante y calculadora, seguramente la antigua reina lo crio como la hija que nunca tuvo, pero siempre anheló, el estratega que guiaría a su gente a la victoria.

\- Pero, sobre todo. –continuó Ky Le-  Mi reina nunca lastimaría a Stan, entendería nuestro amor y… -lo vio sonrojarse y volver a ser el hombre joven que realmente era- …ella tendría mi alma en sus sabias manos al atesorar al hombre que amo. –la miró- La única en quien puedo confiar que daría la vida por él… eres tú.

\- ¿Me estás…?

\- Parte del trato con tu líder, es que me diera tu mano. Te quiero volver la Reina de Larnion. –la tomó de los hombros- Wendy…

Ella observó el suelo, confundida. Sin darse cuenta se soltó y puso ligera distancia. Larnion había destruido a su pueblo, habían sido ellos… pero no era culpa de los soldados que seguían las órdenes. Tampoco era culpa de Ky Le que la avaricia de la reina cambiara las vidas de Stan y de ella. Porque el actual rey había abolido la esclavitud, había sido justo con los mestizos que guardaron su lealtad y… simplemente era un buen hombre. Un digno rey. Uno que estaba ofreciéndole todo, el poder absoluto, el privilegio de eliminar al tirano que rechazó cientos de tratados de paz por su avaricioso corazón que destrozó miles de vidas. Le ofrecía tomar la vida del nuevo enemigo que la había hecho ver que no necesitaba una venganza. Sino…

\- Te decían Wendy, la Justa. –murmuró Ky Le- Y ahora eres Wendy, la Letal. Quiero casarme con ambas. Tu matrimonio con Stan fue un ritual humano, no es reconocido por mi ley. Pero ante mis ojos, respeto la unión de ambos y por ello quiero tomar tu mano para liderar juntos.

Su corazón latió y sintió las manos del rey sobre las suyas.

\- Stan te ama… -dijo Wendy, sintiendo su garganta seca- Él es mi…

\- Él es tu Corazón. Lo sé. _Vhenan,_ solo hay uno. –acarició el anillo familiar que ella usaba- _Vhenan_ , es el amor puro, lleno de emociones sin egoísmos ni inseguridades, es el amor más duradero que existe. No te pido tu corazón, pero se mi igual, mi aliada, mi compañera, se mi amiga y confidente, ayúdame porque deseo poner en tus manos todo lo que soy.

\- Y tú eres su corazón… -reconoció Wendy, casi en trance- Quiero hacer a Stan feliz…

\- Entonces se mi reina. –pidió el rey.

\- Pero por sobre todo, he visto demasiadas guerras y quiero traer paz, quiero evitar que otros deban llevar grilletes, las marcas de tortura o pierdan a sus familias. Quiero ayudar con mi mente más que con mi espalda. –lo miró con determinación- Y por _eso_ seré tu reina.

Para su sorpresa, Ky Le la abrazó, la estrechó contra su cuerpo tan rápido que su cota de malla resonó contra el fino cuerpo del hombre. Pero a pesar de la figura tan andrógina y delgada, pudo sentir su poder. El rey, era cálido, olía a jazmines y aceites herbales bajo una llama suave. Wendy se rindió, se dejó sostener por unos segundos hasta que otros brazos la rodearon por atrás. Un cuerpo conocido, firme y fuerte, un agarre un poco torpe pero lleno de amor. Y lo supo, ese sería su destino, abrazos amistosos de dos amantes que no le pertenecían ¿No? Ella sería la portadora de una nueva era y la custodia de ese dulce amor.

\- Prométeme que traeremos paz. –pidió Wendy apartándose lo suficiente para ver al rey y pudo sentir el conocido agarre de Stan entorno a su cintura, descansando el mentón sobre su cabeza, tan tranquilo como siempre.

\- Por nuestro sagrado honor. –juró Ky Le y descansó su rodilla sobre el suelo, con la solemnidad de un caballero- Te prometo, una última guerra, para traer paz.

Stan se paró a su lado y besó su mano, justo sobre el anillo que enaltecía su matrimonio.

\- Tus padres estarían orgullosos, esposa mía. –habló con solemnidad el guerrero- Tu familia lo estamos.

Las emociones la inundaron y pidió retirarse, murmuró sobre planes, acuerdos y juramentos escritos. La miraron partir y tuvieron que hacerla esperar para que una sirvienta la llevase a la habitación especial en el ala de huéspedes que habían dispuesto para ella. Ky Le notó que tanto el escudo como el casco seguían con ellos. Desde el inicio había notado la forma de corazón que este último tenía.

\- Amas su mente. –comentó, acariciando el metal élfico.

\- Amo tu mente. –le recordó Stan, abrazándolo por atrás.

Ky Le sonrió. Por mucho tiempo había creído que era una exageración del guerrero el compararlo con Wendy, pero en ese encuentro se había reconocido en ella, pero también había notado la fuerza llena de fiereza que tenía la mujer, pero también el orgullo y tenacidad tan admirable que lo cegaron. Ella sería una buena reina, una increíble líder.

Los labios de Stan se posaron sobre su cuello, relajándolo.

\- La amas. –comentó Ky Le, no había celos en sus palabras, los elfos no eran egoístas como los humanos, no se sentían propietarios de quienes amaban- Y ella te ama a ti.

\- No confundas las cosas, _vhenan_ , son amores diferentes. Yo te escogí a ti y ella a una causa mayor. Nunca fuimos el principal amor del otro. –Stan le aclaró y volvió a besarlo, justo atrás de su oreja- Wendy tiene los ojos sobre su objetivo, la adorarás mucho más de lo que llegué a hacerlo yo.

\- ¿Crees que ella sepa sobre la princesa Kenny…?

Stan negó.

\- Tal vez lo sospecha. –meditó el guerrero- Pero no creo que sepa que su líder es un cambiante. También me sorprendí cuando lo notaste tan rápidamente.

\- Mi madre tenía una debilidad por ellos. La princesa Kenny es una hermosa mujer, pero seguramente es un atractivo hombre lejos de los ojos curiosos.

\- ¿Crees que ese paladín tembloroso que la acompañaba…?

\- Definitivamente. –acordó el rey, conteniendo la risa- Ya querré saber la opinión de mi hermano al ver que se casará con un cambiante.

\- Yo quiero ver la reacción de Wendy cuando se lo contemos. –Stan sonrió, enterrando el rostro en su cuello- Podrás ver las expresiones que pone cuando une todas las pruebas y su mirada se ilumina. Como reina, se entretendrá con todo lo que podrá hacer. –meditó.

En verdad la conocía y por cómo hablaba de ella, adoraría compartir debates con su futura reina.

\- Ahora le he dado un objetivo que la mantiene a tu alcance. –Ky Le lo miró- Y ninguno de ustedes pensó por un segundo en esa oportunidad de reencuentro. Ella simplemente miró proyectos, paz, leyes, administración ¿Y tú…?

\- La calma que por fin podrías vivir al compartir el peso con la persona más adecuada para ello. –Stan lo tomó del rostro- _Vhenan_ , intenta relajarte y déjame servirte. Mañana Wendy no te dará tregua y tu mente celebrará el reto que será encontrarte con la suya, poder debatir y trabajar juntos. Pero ¿Ahora? –lo giró del todo y volvió a tomar su rostro- Ahora eres mío.

Si, era verdad. Su mente debía apagarse y llegar a la tranquilidad. Todo su cuerpo le pedía olvidarse de cualquier idea que estuviese construyendo. Ya no estaba solo, su alma había encontrado la compañera adecuada y su corazón estaba en las mejores manos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tuvo que estirarse para rodear con sus brazos el firme cuello del hombre.

\- Siempre soy tuyo. –le corrigió.

\- _Vhenan_ …

Stan acortó la distancia y lo besó de esa forma que lo debilitaba, despacio, con cuidado, calentándole la sangre lentamente y dejando que esta adormeciera su cerebro para despertar a sus emociones. La paz estaba cerca, pero esa noche decidió celebrarla en esos firmes brazos y en ese amor tan dulce, el hecho de que estaban dirigiéndose al final de la guerra con paso firme y calculados planes merecía alegría. Porque por fin podía respirar tranquilo sabiendo que lograría cumplir con sus obligaciones como rey, pero también había puesto a salvo a Stan y esos preciados momentos juntos. Lo celebró en ese beso y sonrió.

Stan siempre lograba que olvidase el mañana, sus obligaciones y su labor como rey. Simpre con ese calor familiar, en esos labios firmes y junto a esa sonrisa contra su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas! Así que… quería hacer una continuación con una perspectiva diferente. Que no fuese contada desde los ojos del romance principal, sino de quien se ve principalmente afectada por el mismo. No sé… tal vez no es para todos, pero fue entretenido el experimento.
> 
> Me gustó poner la "voz encantada" a Kenny, darle una utilidad a que nunca se le entiende cuando habla. 
> 
> También quise que Wendy y Wendyl estuvieran en armonía aquí, con los rasgos masculinos y femeninos a la par en Wendy.
> 
> Juro que Stan tiene un "tipo" de personalidad que le atrae, Wendy y Kyle se parecen mucho. No son idénticos. Pero se parecen. Y por ello Ky Le, el Justo. Wendy, la Justa.
> 
> También incluí diálogos en donde Kyle dejaba en claro que sus decisiones incluían a Stan, que lo veía como su igual y confiaba en su buen juicio. Una de las razones por las que Wendy pudo confiar tan rápido en él fue ese detalle.
> 
> Así que Stan y Kyle tienen el corazón del otro, Kyle y Wendy comparten sus mentes ¿Y Stan con Wendy? Son una unión como un matrimonio que ya ha vivido mucho, son compañeros, amigos, se aman pero pueden dejar los placeres de la carne por debajo de la compañía del otro ¿A esto le dirían una triada pero poco convencional?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Nocturna4


	3. Servimos a los Nuestros por Amor

Su vida había consistido en adaptarse y luchar conscientemente por el lado positivo de sus emociones. Las noches solitarias podían consumirlo con miedos, dudas e inseguridades. El duelo por haber perdido a sus padres y la resignación de saber que posiblemente tenía una hermana mayor que lo había abandonado… ¿Tal vez para protegerlo? No, era más probable que haya sido para liberarse de la responsabilidad que sería criarlo en un mundo de guerras. Pero nunca lo sabría… ¿Acaso prefería no saber? En ocasiones creía que sí. Y otras veces deseaba nunca haber memorizado el nombre de esa hermana mayor que jamas iba a conocido.

Pero desde muy pequeño, Stan se había prometido aferrarse a encontrar una razón para seguir y también se había dicho que estaría estable, por lo menos mientras el sol estuviese con él o alguien se interpusiera entre sus tenebrosos pensamientos.

A pesar de eso se debía sentir afortunado, había crecido en un hogar amoroso y luego había tenido el mejor destino que pudiese obtener dada su ascendencia. Wendy había sido como las firmes raíces que sostuvieron su vida hasta el final. Ahí donde no había tenido familia, ella se volvió la suya, pero Ky Le se había vuelto su vida, la chispa que dio origen al florecimiento de un propósito y el deseo de tener una meta para su existir. La niña con la que creció sembró en su alma los principios y la moral que posteriormente lo incrustaría en la estrecha relación con quien sería el rey de los elfos. Sin Wendy para enseñarle la diferencia entre pequeñas acciones con consecuencias personales y actos egoístas con resultados catastróficamente magnos, él se hubiese vuelto loco, con un corazón marchito y un alma rencorosa.

Porque era más humano que elfo, era adaptable pero también egoísta. Lamentablemente no podía ver el bien mayor, sus ojos estaban centrados en las personas que le importaban y fácilmente podría dejar que el caos consumiese todo si eso significaba salvar una sola vida, una que a él le importase. Pero por fortuna nunca se encontró en la situación donde sus pequeñas acciones pudiesen llevar a catástrofes. En se sentido no envidiaba a los líderes. Él era un guerrero, era la espada que su rey usaba para destruir a sus enemigos y defender a los suyos. El puesto de Guardia Real solo se entregaba al más fuerte de los soldados, aquel que en un combate personal sabía resistir cada ataque y dar la vida por sus reyes. Tal vez los humanos no fuesen la raza más fuerte, pero su resistencia era superior a la de los elfos y eso era lo que Stan había abrazado de su origen. Si quería proteger lo que amaba, debía tomar lo mejor que había en sí mismo, la consistencia firme, la fuerza, la adaptabilidad y la terquedad de los humanos, además de la regeneración y longevidad de los elfos que le permitirían mantenerse al ritmo de Ky Le.

Pero en ese momento no creía que su fuerza pudiese proteger a la monarquía de Larnion que parecía estar muy dispuesta a ir personalmente a la guerra.

\- Wendy… -rogó en la privacidad del Salón del Trono después de que todos los testigos obligatorios salieran- El destino de Larnion acaba de posarse en tus hombros, no creo que debas tener tu luna de miel en el campo de batalla. Por todo lo sagrado, acabas de casarte. Por segunda vez.

La mujer frente a él, aquella con la que había crecido, se detuvo para mirarlo. En verdad lucía como una reina, llevaba una túnica púrpura con adornos plateados simulando ramas en forma de espirar, muy similar a la túnica roja y dorada de Ky Le. Además, llevaba una corona del mismo metal élfico color lila, era una simple tiara en forma de hojas tan fina que podría usarla bajo su casco de guerra sin incomodarla. El negro cabello femenino estaba lustro y bien peinado, la piel increíblemente limpia y perfumada en aceites, si no fuese por su firme postura de guerra y fiera mirada, parecería una noble acostumbrada a los mimos.

Los nobles de Larnion intentaron protestar cuando Ky Le anunció su matrimonio con Wendy, los elfos la recordaban como la favorita de la reina y traidora de ese afecto, pero como buenos adinerados que no miraban hacia abajo, desconocían que técnicamente estaba casada con Stan. Aunque aún si lo hubiesen sabido, Ky Le había estado preparado para sostener su decisión. Pero como Stan había supuesto, fue Wendy quien lidió con los arrogantes nobles, se había presentado con su armadura de guerra, aquella que la princesa Kenny había cargado en uno de sus baúles sin que Wendy lo supiera. Los nobles conocieron a Wendy, la Letal, con sus botas altas de cuero curtido al igual que su pantalón ajustado a sus preciosas curvas, pero este era tachonado de metal élfico que también era el material de la pechera que cubría su torso y brazos, el casco de metal ocultaba su cabello y a su espalda colgaba el escudo con el grabado de una flor en la superficie y colgando de su cinturón una espada de combate. Los nobles perdieron la voz al oírla hablar sobre la situación de los mestizos bajo el yugo del Rey Mago, pero también de lo que habían sufrido en Larnion cuando los antiguos reyes habían gobernado. Los nobles intentaron refutar, desprestigiando su sangre humana, pero mientras Ky Le estuvo a punto de salir a defenderla y Stan lo contuvo. Porque conocía a su esposa y esta no lo decepcionó. Wendy contratacó a cada palabra, fue inteligente y astuta para desmembrar las peores burlas y dirigió la atención a la guerra y a todos los soldados que habían perecido en el campo de batalla, los nobles que habían sido secuestrados por el Rey Mago y lo que su matrimonio con el rey Ky Le significaría. El fin de la guerra. El control de una sola nación. Elfos, mestizos y humanos estarían viviendo bajo una misma bandera, como iguales. Y cuando algún noble quiso refutar esa utopía, ella le recordó lo que Larnion representaba: la unión de todas las razas élficas, todas iguales, sacando lo más fuerte de cada aspecto y viviendo por encima del simple sobrevivir.

Los nobles se quedaron sin argumentos.

Minutos después la Emperatriz Wendy recibía su corona de las manos de su nuevo esposo, el Rey Ky Le.

Mientras los soldados del Rey Mago cabalgaban en su dirección, creyendo que iniciarían una guerra cuando en realidad caían en una emboscada.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué no le dices las mismas advertencias a Ky Le? –consultó Wendy.

El aludido se había sentado en su trono, que ahora lucía mucho más pequeño junto al de Wendy, el cual había era el mismo que la reina Shei La habían usado, con enormes ramas de metal élfico lila pintado de púrpura con espaldar y cojines de cuero negro. Ky Le se encogió de hombros, tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios, como si hubiese descubierto una nueva broma.

\- Oh… él ya me dijo lo mismo toda la noche. –se defendió el rey.

Wendy se cruzó de brazos y enmarcó una ceja, mirándolos.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó ella- ¿Qué respondiste?

El elfo llevó una mano atrás del trono y sacó su largo arco y el carcaj dorado. Wendy sonrió con aprobación y se giró a Stan con energía recuperada.

\- Ustedes dos van a ser mi muerte. –se lamentó él al ver que había perdido el confrontamiento- Quisiera ser un mago oscuro para poder multiplicarme en el campo de batalla ¿Cómo se supone que voy a protegerlos a ambos?

\- No debes. –respondieron ambos en sorpresiva sincronización.

Stan levantó la mirada al techo alto de la Sala del Trono y pudo jurar que compartían una mirada cómplice. Pero no lo engañaban, sus reyes actuaban como si nada malo fuese a ocurrir, pero la verdad era que había altas posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

\- Solucionado esto, me retiraré para vestirme. –anunció Wendy- La túnica es agradable, pero no me siento bien protegida. –miró a Ky Le- ¿Acaso el Rey de Larnion no debería ponerse una armadura que lo vuelva tan intimidante como ya hermoso? –preguntó con cierto tono de diversión.

\- Todo lo contrario, soy un arquero, pero principalmente me dedico a proteger a mi gente. Mi armadura es esta túnica, ligera pero entretejida con protecciones.  –ladeó el rostro- Ahora que estamos casados, creo que debería saberlo, pero la familia real es la encargada de los escudos mágicos que usan los elfos en la batalla.

Wendy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y rápidamente miró a Stan en búsqueda de confirmación. Él asintió, los elfos eran proficientes con la magia, pero los hechizos de protección eran algo que solo aprendían en la familia real. El secreto había sido bien guardado, aun para los mismos guerreros de Larnion. Stan había sabido de ello desde muy temprana edad, pues Ky Le había practicado con más empeño maneras de velarlo a la distancia después de que los orcos hubiesen invadido el castillo y Stan lo hubiese protegido.

\- Las posibilidades son infinitas… -murmuró Wendy antes de acercarse a una puerta lateral en donde una sirvienta esperaba por ella- Volveré pronto. –su mentón se levantó, tomando la gracia de una líder- Stan, prepara todo para nuestra partida.

\- A sus órdenes, emperatriz. –respondió, inclinando el rostro mientras la escuchaba salir, dejando la puerta cerrada para ellos.

\- Mi nueva reina parece disfrutar de su poder. –meditó el elfo y lo observó- Seguramente lleva demasiado tiempo deseando el momento de callar a esos nobles.

\- No negaré que mi esposa es una mujer capaz de disfrutar una buena venganza. –admitió, avanzando hacia el trono-  Pero por ahora me parece más importante saber cómo te encuentras tú. Hay una guerra a las puertas de tu reino y una flamante esposa.

Ky Le negó con seriedad y se levantó del trono, llevó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a andar en pequeños círculos, manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- Quiero pensar que me encuentro a las puertas de la paz y con la relación que mantengo contigo ya protegida e inalterada. –corrigió el rey- Hoy iniciaremos una última guerra y con Wendy a nuestro lado, mi corona no será un peligro para nosotros dos. –se detuvo y lo observó- Pero el Rey Mago es tan poderoso…

Stan no mentiría. No suavizaría las cosas. Ike era el comandante del ejército élfico, era aquel que se había entrenado para la estrategia y era el verdadero protector de Larnion, pero en ese momento se encontraba lejos de la capital, tomando un descanso del campo de batalla y seguramente recuperando energías en los brazos de su amante. Aun si lo enviase a llamar no llegaría a tiempo. El poder del Rey Mago era grande, pero como todo portador de magia requería tiempo y este era proporcional a la potencia de los hechizos. Si la batalla se alargaba, sería más probable que el Rey Mago estuviese tejiendo un ataque mágico poderoso que requiriese concentración a largo plazo. La mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir a los humanos sería un ataque sorpresivo y técnicamente lo tenían. Por eso todo eso era una emboscada, Larnion se enfrentaría a los humanos y sin que estos lo esperasen serían atacados desde atrás por el ejército de la princesa Kenny. Pero aun así, Wendy había insistido en ser quien tomase la cabeza del Rey Mago, dado que cargaba con un odio personal hacia este que requería ser pagado en sangre. Al parecer mientras estuvo en las filas de la princesa Kenny y esta hizo una alianza con el Rey Mago, Wendy pudo observar de cerca al Rey Mago y ver cómo cada principio y aspecto de su moral eran pisoteados por el líder de los humanos, intencionalmente o no.

Pero si el Rey Mago atrapaba a la reluciente soberana de Larnion, si llegaba a enterarse lo importante que era Wendy y como esta iría a encabezar la batalla, fácilmente la capturaría para usarla en contra de los elfos.

Así que…

¿Cuántos dejarían morir a su desconocida reina?

¿Cuánto sacrificaría Ky Le por salvarla?

Stan tomó al rey del rostro, deslizó sus pulgares por los pómulos pronunciados y suaves, acarició la piel que apenas y era tocada por el sol y descendió por los costados hasta llegar a la mandíbula. La diferencia de estatura era ligera pero suficiente para darle la excusa de lograr que Ky Le levantase el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Seremos rápidos, seremos letales. Tú protegerás a Wendy y ella te traerá la cabeza de nuestro enemigo. Yo velaré por ambos y nada les hará daño. –lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, hizo que encajara contra él hasta sentir que su determinación le infundía calma.

Ky Le era fuerte, de una personalidad justa y firme, capaz de enfrentarse a quien sea, aun si estaba superado en número. Él era el rey que realmente necesitaba Larnion y era un digno guerrero, nunca huía de una batalla y pensaba en su ejército. El rey era el tipo de líder que no consideraba una vida más importante que otras, rechazaba el sacrificio de pocos por el bien de muchos. Para él siempre debía haber otra solución, una justa para todos. Stan lo amaba por lo determinante que podía ser, pero al mismo tiempo Ky Le seguía siendo un individuo, ni su título u obligaciones lo habían ahogado hasta dejar de ser él mismo. Aún era el niño con quien había jugado incontables horas, el mismo amigo con quien se había recostado en el pasto a ver las estrellas y el mismo hombre que contenía un bostezo en las reuniones aburridas y ocultaba la risa en eventos públicos cuando compartían una mirada simbólica.

\- Gracias. –el rey lo abrazo por el cuello, recargó el peso del cuerpo contra el suyo y se permitió por unos segundos mostrar cuan cansado y temeroso estaba- Realmente necesitaba esto.

\- A su servicio, majestad. –bromeó y le hizo ver la sonrisa jovial que despertaba su cercanía.

El pelirrojo le dio un suave zape en la nuca, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué debes ser tan…?

\- ¿Exactamente lo que necesitas, _vhenan_? –preguntó divertido- Porque busco que el estrés no te ahogue, _corazón_.

Como siempre que lo llamaba “ _vhenan_ ”, notó los pómulos afilados sonrojarse, iniciar como pequeños manchones de carmesí que se expandían a este y oeste hasta conquistar las afiladas orejas para que irradiaran calor. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, seguía pareciéndole fascinante que llamarlo por lo que era, su corazón latiente y vivo, lograse ese tipo de expresión tan inocente. Tal vez Ky Le fuese un líder, pero seguía siendo joven e inocente. Ya llevaban juntos dos años élficos, compartiendo la intimidad de su cama, los secretos de sus corazones y la seguridad de saber que ya no debían negar lo que sentían por el otro. Pero, aun así, su rey parecía un muchachito que descubría cuánto podía ser adorado con la mirada y amado en constantes demostraciones diarias.

\- ¿Recuerdas la guarida que construimos siendo niños? –preguntó sorpresivamente Ky Le.

\- Recuerdo que tu padre dijo que era algo que los niños debían hacer. –meditó Stan- Todos creerían que tomaríamos uno de los árboles en el Jardín Real donde podrían vigilarnos.

\- Pero nosotros nos escabullimos hasta uno de los árboles de más dificultoso acceso _dentro_ de Larnion. –el elfo rio vivamente- Siempre debíamos complicarnos innecesariamente.

\- ¿Bromeas? Te quejaste de la construcción desde que iniciamos. No parabas de preguntarme cuándo todo eso sería divertido. –rodó los ojos- Como si yo debiese saberlo.

Ky Le enmarcó una de sus cejas cobrizas, siempre tan sabiondo y cínico.

\- Pero ¿Quién terminó apegado a nuestra rústica guardia? –el rey elevó sus cejas- ¿Quién terminaba arrastrándome ahí siempre que podía? Creo que su nombre se parece al tuyo…

\- No, te equivocas. Eso lo hacía porque comenzabas a lucir estresado. –levantó el mentón con orgullo- Hasta el día de hoy te encanta que te lleve de un lado a otro. No confundas mi amor por ti con el amor a esa endeble construcción que hicimos.

Porque lo hacía para darle un respiro. Todo el mundo recurría a Ky Le porque era un buen líder, buscaban desesperadamente que diera la vida y todo su tiempo para solucionar los problemas de Larnion y no pensaban en la persona que usaba la corona de los elfos. No se daban cuenta que Ky Le necesitaba un respiro, que como cualquiera de ellos debía tener tiempo para sí mismo. Ahí es cuando él lo “ _arrastraba_ ” de un lado a otro.

\- Tienes razón. –aceptó su rey, deslizando los dedos por sus brazos expuestos, recorriendo con los finos dedos las marcas de sus cicatrices de la infancia- Pero se debe a que tú eres mi _vhenas_. El _hogar_ al que pertenezco y me da paz.

Stan sonrió, sintiendo como le embriagaba el cúmulo de la felicidad y el peso de la responsabilidad en los hombros. Las palabras en élfico eran bastante interesantes, el como “ _corazón_ ” y “ _hogar_ ” eran tan similares señalaba lo importante que era la familia para la gente de Larnion. Él era la familia de Ky Le, era el hogar que siempre volvía y que proveía. Hasta el hecho de que esa mañana Stan había presenciado como su esposa se casaba con el hombre que amaba era la prueba absoluta de estaba ahí para protegerlo. Larnion exigía demasiado de Ky Le, demandaba que se casase para traer herederos y su joven rey había temido que el poder que entregaría a una futura reina pondría un muro entre Stan y él. Así que él lo solucionó, le dio a Wendy, para que ella compartiese la carga del liderazgo, para que callase las exigencias de un matrimonio y herederos, para que ellos dos nunca fuesen separados.

Así de egoísta era Stan. _Vhenas_ proveía, protegía y daba paz, era la fortaleza que resguardaba la familia ¿Y cómo no iba a ser Stan el _hogar_ de Ky Le? Si hasta lo sería de la familia que formaría con Wendy y como le dijo tiempo atrás, juraría proteger a su descendencia, ya miraba con respeto a su reina y definitivamente la cuidaría como lo había hecho con Ky Le. Cumpliría la promesa que hizo bajo ese árbol de su infancia dos años atrás.

Iniciando ese mismo día.

Stan tuvo que soltarlo, aun cuando quería mantenerlo entre sus brazos y lejos de toda guerra.

\- Kyle, la emperatriz me ha dado órdenes. –enmarcó una ceja de forma teatral- No intentes distraerme de mis deberes como Guardia Real.

\- Oh… -el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás y movió la mano para apartarlo- No quiero que mi reina piense que estoy siendo indulgente con nuestros soldados.

\- No, por supuesto que no quieres que piense eso. –bromeó dándose la vuelta para acudir a la puerta que separaba el Salón del Trono con la Antesala Real y abrió la enorme separación de madera, encontrándose con un diligente sirviente que esperaba órdenes- Llamad a la subcomandante.

\- A sus órdenes. –el sirviente inclinó el rostro- ¿Señor…?

Stan enmarcó una ceja.

El elfo se hizo a un lado para dejarle ver que en la Antesala Real se encontraban dos figuras encapuchadas esperando.

\- Solicitan audiencia.

\- ¿Con sus majestades?

\- No. –el sirviente encuadró sus hombros- Solicitan vuestra audiencia, señor.

Stan se sorprendió por esas palabras y miró a los dos desconocidos que mantenían los rostros inclinados, dejando que el misterio perpetuase junto al silencio.

\- ¿De dónde han salido?

El sirviente lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Son huéspedes, señor. –explicó el hombre- Huéspedes de su majestad.

Eso…

Stan los miró ¿Podrían tratarse de la princesa Kenny y su paladín? ¿Por qué mantendrían el misterio y no se anunciarían?

\- Bien… que esperen. –decidió, si no habían buscado con urgencia hablar con él, seguramente podrían esperar- Id por la subcomandante.

El sirviente asintió y se retiró o por lo menos atentó con hacerlo porque al llegar al corredor retrocedió y torpemente hizo una reverencia para darle paso a la mujer que entró con firmeza a la Antesala. Cuando el príncipe Ike se encontraba ausente, se llevaba consigo a su mano derecha, pero dejaba al ejército en competentes manos. La mujer frente a él ya iba armada, con unos pantalones borgoña y una pechera de cuero, con guanteletes del mismo material y llevaba consigo un arco largo dorado y un carcaj amarrado al muslo. El rizado cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta y el hermoso rostro élfico no ocultaba la fuerza y determinación que tenía Ba Arb-ara, quien era una elfa de sangre y se hacía más fuerte con cada muerte que reclamase con sus flechas doradas. Todo el mundo la llamaba “ _Bebe_ ”, la palabra élfica para “ _Sanguinaria_ ” y no era una palabra dicha a la ligera. Cada flecha juraba con solemnidad un enemigo fatalmente herido, tortuosamente lesionado o con suerte muerto en un segundo. Stan no confiaba excesivamente en Bebe, ella podía ser tan despectiva y cruel que…

…bueno…

Si era sincero, su verdadero problema con Bebe se debía a que siempre había sido la candidata para ser la esposa de su rey. Y sabía muy bien que en la infancia Bebe había sentido algo por Kyle. No solo eso, ella había notado en un parpadeo la verdadera relación de Stan con el rey de Larnion. Así que lo que había sido una relación distante, se había vuelto hostil. El líder del ejército élfico y el Guardia Real compartían la misma cantidad de poder y sin el príncipe Ike, Bebe estaba en una posición donde podía mirarlo hostilmente sin que fuese visto como altanería.

No que eso la hubiese detenido anteriormente.

Lo peor era que Bebe en la actualidad no sentía nada por Ky Le, su enamoramiento por él había pasado a un interés estratégico para ser reina. Algo que cualquiera haría en su posición. Pero cuando Ky Le se volvió rey y no mostró interés de proceder con algún cortejo hacia ella, Bebe dignamente perdió interés en la corona. Siempre había sido una increíble guerrera y se sintió satisfecha de ser la subcomandante del ejército élfico.

Pero la hostilidad entre ambos era palpable. Los puntos en contra que veía Bebe en él eran muchos. Un obstáculo para su posición como reina, pero también el infiel e indigno esposo de su mejor amiga. Porque para restar puntos en la estima de Bebe hacia él, esta había sido la mejor amiga de Wendy. La arquera nunca había visto mal a ningún mestizo o humano, había sido el tipo de mujer que medía a otros por sus habilidades y había congeniado inmediatamente con Wendy cuando esta accedió a los campos de entrenamiento. Pero nunca apoyó el matrimonio de Stan con Wendy, lo consideraba un hombre poco digno y pobremente amoroso con su mejor amiga, muy blando en los momentos necesarios y poco atento cuando debía serlo. Cuando Wendy encabezó la huida de los mestizos de Larnion hacia el ejército de la princesa Kenny, Bebe la había ayudado y en presencia de Stan le había aconsejado que buscara un digno amor. Bebe era parte de la nobleza de los elfos, pero podía ser tan cruel como los bárbaros que vivían en los boques.

\- Stan… -dijo la mujer.

Bebe era hermosa, había tenido tantas propuestas de matrimonio cayendo a sus pies que habían llegado a la ridiculez. Los elfos tendían a ser andróginos, pero Bebe tenía curvas de infarto y facciones fuertes, destacaba como una belleza exótica y poderosa. Ella era intimidante. Y peor aún, estaba acostumbrada a ser adorada y temida al mismo nivel.

\- Excelencia… -saludó él, inclinando el rostro para respetar el título nobiliario y se hizo a un lado para darle paso al Salón del Trono- Si me permitís unas palabras.

\- El ejército espera. –respondió Bebe pasando al interior de la habitación y haciendo una elegante reverencia- Majestad, siempre es un placer miraros.

Si, seguramente mirarle el trasero…

A Stan no lo engañaba.

\- Bebe. –saludó Ky Le, ya acomodado en su trono- Puedo escuchar a mis guerreros esperando con ansias fuera del castillo.

\- Están listos para luchar, majestad. –la arquera avanzó unos pasos- Solo esperamos a nuestros reyes.

\- Sobre ello… -Stan avanzó para que la guerrera dejara de darle la espalda tan deliberadamente- Existe una misión específica para vos.

Ella lo miró con frialdad, encuadró sus hombros y observó al rey.

\- La seguridad de mi reina. –explicó Ky Le, conociendo bien el desprecio de la arquera hacia Stan- No debe extrañaros que mi reluciente esposa planee encabezar la lucha ¿Verdad?

Bebe sonrió con orgullo.

\- Os puedo jurar que mis flechas limpiarán el camino para mi emperatriz y mi velocidad al atacar os robará el aliento, majestad. –Bebe inclinó el rostro con solemnidad- Vuestra reina vivirá para gobernar Larnion, os lo juro por mi vida.

\- No podría sentirme más segura. –respondió Wendy, entrando al salón por la puerta que previamente había usado.

Stan no pudo sentirse más que admirado. Su esposa llevaba una armadura de metal élfico lila que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, el metal era ligero, porque así era el _lirio_ , metal fácil de inducir en magia, adquiriendo ese tono lila y que solo los elfos podían trabajar. Stan le había regalado el asco que en ese momento usaba y escondía su cabello, recordaba las horas extras de trabajo y los favores que había hecho para obtener el dinero necesario y así poner un hechizo contra confusión, aturdimiento o desorientación en el casco. El escudo que la antigua reina le había regalado a Wendy hacía que los proyectiles fallasen su ataque y la armadura que ocultaba su femenino cuerpo estaba reforzada para resistir ataques de impacto. En ese momento, oculta atrás de tanto metal protector, parecía un príncipe a punto de luchar contra un dragón y rescatar una princesa.

\- Emperatriz, os veis como una leyenda viviente… -la mirada de Bebe brilló con orgullo- Celebro que el Destino me mantuviese viva para veros y luchar a vuestro lado.

\- Mi querida amiga… -Wendy avanzó hasta la arquera y la tomó de las manos, dándole un fraternal apretón de manos- Desde nuestra juventud soñamos con este momento.

\- Aunque nos encontramos con los roles cambiados. –bromeó Bebe.

Y era tan raro verlas así de relajadas, tan poco tensas y sumergidas en una burbuja personal de amistad. Mirándolas así, Stan podía sentir empatía por Bebe, las dos mujeres simulaban una confianza y dinámica tan parecida a la suya con Ky Le. Aunque sus oídos zumbaron ante la casual forma en que Bebe admitía libremente que había imaginado ser ella la reina y Wendy la líder del ejército.

Y así de fácil la empatía se veía aplastada por su indignación.

\- ¿Partimos, majestad? –consultó Bebe, indiferente a las reacciones de Stan.

Ky Le lo miró y él negó ligeramente.

\- En un momento ¿Podríais escoltar a mi reina junto al ejército? Nos reuniremos con vosotras en un momento. –respondió el rey.

Wendy cruzó una mirada con ambos, los leyó rápidamente y pareció aceptar la situación porque se llevó a Bebe, quien no perdió oportunidad para fulminar con la mirada a Stan antes de partir.

\- Si las miradas mataran… -murmuró Ky Le.

\- Lo sé… -aceptó Stan, ligeramente indignado por tanta agresión a pesar de que él había buscado evitar pelea alguna.

\- Aun ahora, Bebe puede intimidar. –comentó Ky Le- Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños se comportaba como una dictadora y me daba órdenes para que jugara con ella.

Stan asintió, recordaba bien esa situación, él también había estado intimidado por ella. Pero posteriormente habían rivalizado por la amistad de Wendy y luego por la atención de Ky Le.

\- Necesito hablar con un par de personas antes de reunirme con ustedes. –explicó Stan, avanzando a su rey y besándolo en la frente- ¿Podrías esperar por mí?

Ky Le lo miró sorprendido, pero asintió.

\- No vas a hacer nada heroico ¿Verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo- Nada de misiones secretas o algo así.

\- Te lo prometo, solo veré este asunto. –y sin poder evitarlo acomodó el arco de su rey sobre el hombro del mismo para que la cuerda no perdiera tensión- Me reuniré con ustedes sin planes rebuscados. Lo juro, _vhenan_.

Ky Le asintió y respiró hondo, encaminándose a la puerta para salir, pero Stan lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a girarse. Allá afuera irían a la guerra y cualquier cosa podría ocurrir. Aun desde la seguridad del puesto de su rey, cientos de cosas podrían pasar.

\- _Ar lath ma_. –dijo Stan con seriedad, apretando la suave mano del pelirrojo.

Su rey sonrió para darle ánimos.

\- Yo también te amo. –Ky Le acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó suavemente y no dejó que fuese una despedida- Ahora ve a hacer tus cosas aburridas de Guardia Real.

\- Y tú a tus tediosas cosas de rey. –bromeó, recuperando el ánimo.

A veces… era fácil para Stan sumergirse en temores. Por fortuna tenía una llama danzante frente a él que apartada los brumosos pensamientos catastróficos.

Ky Le sonrió y se retiró del Salón Real. Él esperó unos momentos y como imaginó, la puerta resonó con tres firmes golpes.

\- Pasen.

Las figuras encapuchadas pasaron, la más alta sostuvo la puerta para la más nerviosa que torpemente se escurrió en el pequeño espacio. Stan esperó con paciencia, bastante intrigado, pues no podía tratarse de la princesa Kenny, ella había sido de una estatura más baja, similar a la de los elfos, pero aun la figura nerviosa era de un tamaño mediano. Así que tenía que descartar que se tratase de alguna jugarreta de la caprichosa líder mestiza. Las figuras se dispusieron frente a él en el silencio del Salón del Trono, pero no hablaron.

\- ¿Y bien? –cuestionó, no tenía tiempo que perder.

La figura más alta se adelantó un paso.

\- Tengo entendido que la emperatriz Wendy busca la cabeza del Rey Mago. –la voz era grave, bastante masculina.

Stan _nunca_ había oído esa voz, era atronadora, como si viniera desde la profundidad del alma de esta misteriosa persona y resonase en sus huesos.

\- Puedo crearle un camino. –continuó el hombre, mostrando sus manos enguantadas con una tela verde oscura y sostenía dagas curvas bien afiladas.

\- ¿Quiénes son? –demandó Stan, cruzándose de brazos.

Las figuras eran delgadas y él parecía superarlas en músculo. Aun a la más alta, quien rio gravemente.

\- Ayer tu rey señaló quien era. –comentó el encapuchado, guardando sus dagas.

\- Si vas a jugar…

\- Mostrad respeto. –la figura pequeña dio un paso al frente, su voz era dulce, andrógina.

Stan enmarcó una ceja e hizo un ademán con la mano para que dejaran el misterio.

\- Entonces, mostrad vuestros rostros.

Las figuras intercambiaron miradas y el hombre mayor se agachó para susurrar algo a su acompañante quien nerviosamente asintió y se retiró la capucha como lo haría una virgen con su camisón de dormir en la noche de bodas.

Una humana.

Rubio cabello en dos coletas que caían sobre el pecho de doncella. La capa cayó al suelo, mostrando un blusón cruzado celeste ajustado con un corsé dorado a la cintura que acentuaba su figura andrógina, unos pantalones celestes y botas negras formaban el uniforme de curandera de guerra. Ella tenía un rostro dulce, con una tiara dorada y un rubí en el centro que solo destacaba más los ojos celestes; el derecho mostrando una cicatriz vertical.

 _Cicatriz_.

Mirándola bien…

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero el paladín Leopold era bastante femenino con la ropa adecuada, hasta mostraba una fina cintura y delicadas piernas vistiendo así.

Pero entonces…

\- ¿Princesa Kenny…? –preguntó Stan a la sombra alta.

Él sabía que los cambiantes literalmente podían cambiar sus cuerpos de masculino a femenino. Pero nunca creyó que el cambio fuese a ese punto.

\- Kenneth está bien. –respondió la figura, retirándose la túnica que lo ocultaba.

La princesa Kenny había sido una figura femenina y joven, de curvas delicadas y estatura pequeña. Pero el hombre frente a él le superaba en altura con media cabeza, era delgado, pero con músculos definidos, no llevaba armadura alguna, solo unos pantalones lilas y una camisa cruzada del mismo color. En esa ropa llevaba el color de la princesa Kenny, como un soldado al servicio de la misma. Lila, como el metal mágico que usaba el ejército de Larnion. Lila, como la nobleza élfica. Pero el hombre frente a él tenía cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja, ojos añil, pícaros y un rostro bastante atractivo y varonil, aun con la tela negra que cubría su boca. Pero cuando Stan hizo contacto con él, este descendió la máscara para que lo mirase bien.

Saliendo de la boca masculina destacaban gruesos colmillos inferiores que apuntaban hacia arriba y pequeños colmillos superiores presionaban el carnoso labio inferior.

\- Orco… -murmuró Stan, mirando las orejas puntiagudas- Sois mitad elfo y mitad orco.

\- Siempre dejé en claro mi mestizaje, vosotros creísteis que una de las mitades era humana. –respondió Kenneth.

 _Kenneth_ , esa era una palabra en orco, pero Stan no sabía qué significaba.

\- ¿Vos también sois cambiante, Leopold? –consultó intrigado.

El aludido negó, sonrojándose y mantuvo la vista baja ante la analítica mirada.

\- Y me gustaría que te referirías a mi sanadora como Marjorine, por lo menos mientras luce así. –la profunda voz de Kenneth lo estremeció, no tenía el poder mágico persuasivo de la princesa Kenny, pero era bastante cautivamente- Y no, Marjorine es solo un disfraz. –sonrió y sus afilados dientes se mostraron mejor, tenía la sonrisa de un vicioso depredador.

La sonrisa de un orco, de una raza nacida, criada y mejorada por generaciones para matar. La raza que de niño lo había torturado cuando se interpuso entre Ky Le y sus enemigos. La raza culpable de que su cuerpo estuviese marcado con largos latigazos. Pero aun así no sentía desprecio alguno por el hombre frente a él. No despertaba ningún resentimiento en él. Igual que Wendy no odiaba a Ky Le por los pecados de sus padres, él comprendía que la persona frente a él no había sido quien lo había hecho retorcerse de dolor y sentir la muerte acecharlo. En realidad, este aspecto de la princesa Kenny tenía la mirada de quien había seducido a la muerte demasiadas veces y conocía bien sus secretos.

Stan sintió empatía por Kenneth.

\- ¿O tal vez el paladín Leopold es el disfraz? –meditó con picardía el rubio.

Marjorine se sonrojó completamente y se ajustó lo que resultó ser una peluca rubia que suavizaba sus facciones. Murmuró algo, unas palabras que solo Kenneth escuchó y lo motivó a rodear a la figura delicada con uno de sus firmes brazos. Ahí reparó que el hombre tenía brazos ligeramente más largos y manos grandes. Nada anormal con su anatomía, pero definitivamente un rasgo de orcos. Hasta las uñas parecían más garras duras bien recortadas.

\- Me disculpo, mi humor es mucho más ligero cuando no debo llevar mis deberes reales. –explicó el hombre- Stan, estoy confiándote un gran secreto. Esta apariencia ni siquiera Wendy la conoce.

Lo había imaginado.

\- Bueno, me ha visto así, pero no sabe que soy su princesa y antigua líder. –Kenneth volvió a cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro con la tela negra para mantener sus rasgos de orco ocultos- En realidad, tu esposa cree que soy un pícaro atrevido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Me respeta mucho como su princesa, pero puede ser una pequeña déspota con otros guerreros.

Así que la princesa Kenny sabía de su unión con Wendy… En verdad era una persona astuta, se usaba a sí mismo como un espía, siendo camarada de su propio ejército y la líder del mismo. Fascinante.

\- Necesito que Wendy este a salvo. –continuó Kenneth.

\- Todos lo necesitamos. –corrigió Stan.

\- Lo sé. –el hombre sonrió- Ella es mi puente con la cúspide del poder de Larnion y posteriormente del reino que formen. Así que la volveré una leyenda. La emperatriz que en su coronación reclamó la cabeza del enemigo de los mestizos y elfos, del opresor de los humanos. La Emperatriz Wendy matará al Rey Mago sin un solo rasguño en su bonito rostro. –lucía divertido, sus intensos ojos azules brillaron- Nos encargaremos de ello.

Tantas preguntas acudieron a la mente de Stan. El rol que jugaba Kenneth o, mejor dicho, la princesa Kenny en todo eso. Por qué esta persona había aceptado casarse con Ike y permitía que otros tomasen la venganza que había jurado contra los padres de Ky Le y el Rey Mago. Pero también, por primera vez, se cuestionó si su título de princesa no era solo por rebelión, sino por herencia ¿Había sido su madre una reina? ¿O tal vez su padre? Los orcos casi se habían extinto, pero seguían siendo enemigos de temer. Stan miró a “ _Marjorine_ ” y se preguntó por qué el paladín Leopold aceptaba lucir así o si era verdad que la joven mujer frente a él era la verdadera identidad que deseaba tener y el paladín era solo un disfraz en una cultura humana patriarcal.

Tantas dudas…

Y el tiempo apremiaba.

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar? –preguntó Stan.

\- No lo sabes. –admitió Kenneth- Pero te he confiado mi secreto, podrías destrozar mi influencia con mi ejército y mi futuro matrimonio en un parpadeo. _Tal vez por ello_ –su voz fue más ronca, como un rugido tentador y peligroso- podrías confiar.

\- Estamos hablando de la vida de mi esposa.

\- Y la vida de la emperatriz de Larnion. –aceptó el hombre- ¿Qué te dice tu juicio?

Stan lo miró, frente a él había un pícaro asesino, ágil y entrenado que tenía su propia sanadora y protectora que velaría sus acciones. Bebe protegería a Wendy, pero esta oportunidad reduciría los riesgos enormemente. Además, no sabía cómo explicarlo, confiaba en Kenneth y admiraba a la princesa Kenny.

-  Mi juicio me dice que es un buen plan.

El hombre sonrió y Marjorine volvió a cubrirse con su capa, mostrando una pena que solo la hacía lucir más dulce e inocente, era fácil bajar las defensas con alguien que inspiraba ser protegida.

\- Ya sabía yo que podríamos ser amigos. –comentó con un tono jovial el rubio antes de volver a cubrirse con su capa- Que la noche nos reciba con la celebración por nuestra victoria y pueda volverte a ver Stan, el Magno.

Antes de que pudiese corregirle, las dos sombras salieron del Salón del Trono y él se sintió sobrecogido por el nombre. Los títulos eran parte de las leyendas, promesas sobre las hazañas de alguien, para bien o para mal. Pero nadie encontraría fascinante la historia de un Guardia Real. Obviamente dentro y fuera del reino la gente hablaba del rey Ky Le, el Justo y los ejércitos se dividían entre relatos de Wendy, la Letal o la Justa. En realidad, no había pasado desapercibido para Stan que ahora los reyes de Larnion serían conocidos como los Reyes Justos, con títulos labrados individualmente y que el destino había juntado. Pero el hecho de que la princesa Kenny lo llamase así, era una promesa de que contaría su historia y cuando lo hiciera ¿Qué diría?

\- “ _Magno_ ” –murmuró, ligeramente sobrecogido por tan loable palabra.

Realmente esperaba que la noche lo recibiese para demostrar que había dado la talla.

Larnion jugó su parte, mantuvo al ejército oculto atrás de las murallas de la ciudad, dejando al enemigo acercarse demasiado para que el Rey Mago pecara de su célebre arrogancia. La capital debía lucir como si fuese otro día normal, con la cantidad regular de vigilantes que tenían la primacía de la altura y las tierras llanas que delataban cualquier visitante o ataque. Los soldados se distribuyeron a lo largo de la muralla, escondidos y esperando su oportunidad para salir. Los ciudadanos habían sido evacuados hacia el centro de la capital para protegerlos de las catapultas y proyectiles que pudiesen superar las murallas. Los vigías atisbaron el gran ejército humano marchando hacia ellos, con el anciano Rey Mago bien protegido atrás de sus soldados, pero destacando con su barba y cabello blanco, a juego con su túnica. Pero aún había que esperar, fingir que apenas en ese momento los elfos estarían buscando prepararse para un ataque “ _sorpresa_ ”. El tiempo pasó mortíferamente lento mientras Bebe y Wendy intercambiaban estrategias y los guerreros perdían sus dudas de seguir a una quien creían una mestiza como reina. Ky Le se mantenía junto a los arqueros y los ágiles asesinos que se dispersarían cuando el caos tomase lugar. Mientras Wendy se mostraba acostumbrada a estar a las puertas de una guerra, Ky Le solo fingía. Lo hacía bien. Nadie dudaría de la fortaleza del rey. Pero Stan lo conocía, podía notar como la mirada de esmeralda se distraía en el vacío, seguramente calculando cuántos guerreros morirían y sus familias tendrían que llorarlos mientras el resto celebraba la victoria. Si es que ganan. Pero si lo hacían, sería de esas fiestas élficas que opacaban el luto de quienes habían perdido a los suyos. Stan se mantuvo silencioso, como una barrera a las espaldas del rey. Como Guardia Real debía distribuir sus atenciones entre ambos líderes de Larnion, pero Wendy parecía bastante bien respaldada junto a Bebe y seguramente no quería dar la imagen de una mujer que necesitase un hombre velando por ella a pesar de que entre los elfos ese sería el último pensamiento que tendrían. Pero la dejó ser, el mejor apoyo que podía darle era guardar su distancia. Mientras que Ky Le lo necesitaba cerca, respaldándolo en su meditabundo análisis.

Porque lo conocía, su rey debía estar recitando los hechizos de protección que dirigiría, qué discurso daría cuando el Rey Mago fanfarronease frente a la muralla y demandase a la princesa Kenny a cambio de no atacar Larnion.

\- En momentos como estos… -murmuró el rey para que solo él lo oyese- desearía haber insistido en mi entrenamiento como paladín, tendría más hechizos de protección y podría proteger a mi reino desde la primera línea.

\- Vuestros ojos siempre fueron privilegiados y vuestros dedos muy hábiles. –respondió él con solemnidad- La arquería fue la disciplina más apropiada para vuestras habilidades.

\- Y ahora mi reina encabeza mi ejército. –Ky Le lo miró con frustración- ¿Y yo? Oculto…

\- Sois la última resistencia de Larnion. –lo miró fijamente- Si las probabilidades llegasen a ir en nuestra contra y el enemigo venciera a la emperatriz y a vuestro ejército, el pueblo sabría que vos fuisteis el último en morir.

\- Porque mis soldados dieron la vida por mi…

\- No, porque disteis hasta el último alimento para defenderlos, porque fuisteis la última defensa en pie. Porque Larnion vive con vos y muere en vos. Si solo vuestra majestad quedáis en pie, significa que Larnion sigue vivo y sois el último legado de vuestra Historia. Por ende, si caéis, si morís, seréis el panteón de Larnion. –frunció el ceño- El Rey Mago se esconde atrás de sus soldados, pero el Rey de Larnion se levanta entre su pueblo y el enemigo.

El rey bajó la mirada, sorprendido por sus palabras e instintivamente acarició las flechas en su carcaj tallado.

\- Has dicho que sería la última resistencia… -Ky Le lo miró, dejó que la pregunta silenciosa se trasmitiese solo con la mirada.

Porque estaban en público, porque en ese momento Stan solo era el Guardia Real de un noble Rey. Nada más.

Él sonrió con orgullo, cuadró sus hombros y mantuvo el mentón en alto.

\- Porque en el hipotético e imposible caso que vos perdáis la vida, -explicó con la lógica que tiene un guerrero que ama aquello que protege- se deberá a que habrán pasado sobre lo que queda de mi existencia, me habrán aniquilado hasta que no quede nada y habrán arrancado mi espíritu de vos.

Su rey intentó ocultar el inminente sonrojo que sus seguras palabras causaron. Pero el mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y la postura firme.

\- En verdad amáis a la corona… -murmuró Ky Le.

Solo porque esta se encontraba sobre sus rizos de fuego.

\- Me encuentro al servicio de vuestra majestad.

\- ¡Alerta! –gritó uno de los vigías.

\- ¡Rey Kahl!

La voz del anciano Rey Mago llegó por sobre la muralla, anunciándose mucho antes de que el vigía informara su presencia. Su rey rodó los ojos, para tratarse de un humano que excedía toda lógica sobre la duración de vida que pudiese tener la raza humana, se comportaba muchas veces como un infante de diez años. Resignado, el rey de los elfos hizo un gesto y sus arqueros comenzaron a subir hacia los puntos más altos de la muralla, Bebe liderándolos. Wendy se quedó frente a lo que restaba del ejército y Ky Le avanzó a ella, seguido de Stan.

\- ¿Lista? –preguntó el rey.

\- Cuando des la señal. –prometió Wendy, tomando el escudo a su espalda para prepararse.

\- ¿Majestades? –la voz de Bebe llegó desde lo alto de la muralla- El ejército de la princesa Kenny se encuentra atrás de los humanos.

Aunque era bueno saber que por el momento la princesa mestiza había cumplido con su parte, Stan tenía la impresión de que podían confiar en ella. Sus ojos fueron hacia las dos figuras encapuchadas que se habían integrado al ejército élfico. Kenneth le sonrió con la mirada.

\- Gracias por estar aquí. –dijo Ky Le, apoyando su mano sobre la de Wendy, aquella que sostenía la espada.

\- Servimos a los Nuestros, majestad. –le recordó Wendy- Ahora Larnion y vos sois mi hogar. –la mujer miró a Stan- Nuestro hogar.

Él asintió, agradecido que la justicia en la mente de su esposa superara el rencor, al punto en que pudiese llamar hogar a la nación que había destrozado su pueblo, su familia y robado su libertad cuando solo fue una niña. Ky Le los miró y ascendió hacia la muralla, dándoles unos minutos.

\- Ted cuidado, _Guardia Real_. –murmuró Wendy, luchando por mantener la voz firme- Proteged a mi esposo.

Notó el ambiguo apelativo. La Emperatriz de Larnion, cargando el anillo de bodas que él le había dado cuando se casado. Reconoció su petición oculta e hizo una reverencia a su nueva líder.

\- Os protegeré a ambos, emperatriz. –juro.

Y esperaba no equivocarse, pensó mientras ascendía atrás de su rey. Él era un guerrero, funcionaba bien para luchar. Pero había sido su idea tomar a su amiga de la infancia, su esposa fugitiva, su vengativa guerrera y darle el poder de la nación que había destruido toda su vida. Él había sugerido una última batalla, un último ataque para traer paz a los sueños de su rey ¿En un acto de ingenuidad o con buena intuición…? ¿Los estaba salvando o condenado?

\- …son demasiados… -murmuró Ky Le cuando se unió a su lado.

El ejército humano era grande, fácilmente superándolos con número. Atrás de los generales, fuertes hombres y mujeres de diferentes culturas humanas, estaba el anciano Rey Mago con su túnica blanca y su sombrero puntiagudo, su robusto cuerpo era el único desprotegido de armaduras complicadas a comparación de los rangos altos frente a él.

\- Mirad bien. –señaló Stan- Los soldados comunes…

\- Carne de cañón. –masculló Bebe, parándose junto a su rey.

No llevaban armaduras, algunos parecían humanos enloquecidos y dispersos, otros apenas llevaban cuero reforzado a pesar de estar tan cerca a la línea de ataque. Las armas eran variadas, al parecer era verdad que el Rey Mago saqueaba a otros para equipar a su ejército. Algunos eran muy jóvenes y otros extremadamente preparados, la distribución estaba dirigida para proteger al Rey Mago y usar la fuerza bruta para agotar cualquier buena formación enemiga.

\- Es un sádico… -murmuró su rey- Algunos de estos soldados apenas pueden sostener sus armas.

A comparación, atrás de todo ese caos y locura, el ejército de la princesa Kenny estaba ordenado y era increíblemente estético. Armaduras, capas de rangos y armas, todas ellas llevaban adornos lilas y formaciones perfectas para un festival. Ese era el ejército al que había pertenecido Wendy y se notaba, eran mestizos orgullosos, que habían dejado la servidumbre para reclamar su propia historia y un lugar en esas tierras. Tal vez la princesa Kenny se viese como una caprichosa fémina acostumbrada a los mimos y manipulaciones de la corte, pero no cabía duda que había entrenado bien a su ejército, dándole una llama de valor que defender.

Su rey avanzó lo suficiente para ser visible. Todos los arqueros movieron sus arcos para poner en la mira a cualquiera que pudiese atacarlo a la distancia. Stan estaba seguro que cientos de flechas apuntaban al oscuro corazón del Rey Mago.

\- ¿Acaso habéis venido a atacarnos? –preguntó Ky Le, usando el mismo hechizo que ampliaba la voz que el líder humano estaba usando.

\- No finjáis. Vosotros los elfos sois unos tramposos y manipuladores. Me hubiese encantado venceros de forma justa en el campo de batalla, pero nos habéis obligado a venir hasta aquí por vuestras acciones viles. –gritó el Rey Mago- ¡Liberad a la princesa Kenny o tomaremos vuestra capital!

\- “ _Liberad a la princesa Kenny y luego tomaremos vuestra capital ahora que tengo un lindo ejército temporalmente leal a mis órdenes_ ” –murmuró Stan, rodando los ojos- Cree que por fin puede atacarnos porque los guerreros de la princesa harían lo que fuese por rescatarla.

\- Pintaré con su sangre mis flechas… -juró Bebe, conteniendo el impulso de disparar- Asquerosos humanos…

Ky Le le disparó una mirada de advertencia, en su reino no aceptaba ese tipo de discriminación tan popular cuando su madre estaba al poner. Stan se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Bebe si supiera que su adorada emperatriz era una humana pura. A veces pecaba de hablar a la ligera.

\- No seáis arrogante, Rey Mago. La princesa Kenny es nuestra huésped…

\- ¡Mirad como miente! –interrumpió el anciano, buscando alimentar a sus guerreros con odio- ¡Vuestros espías tomaron a la princesa Kenny y la habéis vuelto vuestra prisionera! ¡Seguramente habéis tomado su pureza como el vulgar elfo que sois!

Ky Le apretó los puños ante tales insultos. La tensión entre los arqueros se incrementó al escuchar las palabras denigrantes. Stan notó que algunos mestizos se removían incómodos, seguramente recordando a sus familiares con quienes compartían sangre élfica.

\- Majestad… -susurró Stan- No permitáis que se meta bajo vuestra piel. Recordad que vuestro enemigo usa engaños y magia.

\- Inmortalizad la idea de que si sangra puede morir. –murmuró Bebe, apretando sus labios para lucir indiferente ante las provocaciones.

\- ¡Basta! –gritó Ky Le, sorprendiendo a varios arqueros y hasta al Rey Mago- Acusar es fácil y demandar lo es mucho más. Pero los protocolos requieren que habléis con quien lidera Larnion.

A sus espaldas se escucharon los susurros de metal, el sigilo de los soldados preparándose.

\- ¿Acaso estáis botando vuestra corona? –se burló el Rey Mago- ¿Teméis tanto el poder de mi reino?

\- Todo lo contrario… -Ky Le avanzó otro paso, sonriendo con orgullo.

Las puertas de la muralla se abrieron.

\- Permitidme dirigir vuestras demandas a mi reina, la Emperatriz de Larnion.

El ejército élfico marchó fuera de las murallas, soldados con relucientes armaduras, asesinos ágiles entremezclándose entre las bien formadas filas para tomar ventaja de la guerra. Y encabezando la marcha, bañada en lirio de los elfos, metálico y mágico, Wendy levantó su espada.

\- Rey Mago. –continuó Ky Le- Creo que conocéis a Wendy, la Letal. La favorita de mi madre, la segunda al mando del ejército de la princesa Kenny.

\- Pero… -jadeó el Rey Mago.

\- Ante los rechazos de formar una paz con el reino de Larnion, –anunció la reina Wendy- pero también ante vuestra diversión en secuestrar, manipular y torturar elfos, rechazo vuestras demandas. –levantó su espada- ¡Soldados!

Los guerreros elfos aclamaron, anunciando su lealtad.

\- Ante los maltratos, humillación y esclavitud a mestizos y humanos pobres, –continuó Wendy, apuntando con su espada al Rey Mago- vuestra vida termina hoy ¡Levantad las armas hermanos!

Y el ejército de la princesa Kenny rugió con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a los humanos.

Ky Le extendió su mano y un escudo mágico rodeó a Wendy, el viento sopló y las hojas de los árboles en Larnion danzaron alrededor de su emperatriz.

\- ¡Esto no es justo! –gritó el Rey Mago, mirando a su alrededor, notando como su supuesto punto de protección se veía debilitado al tener a los guerreros mestizos, armados y fieros, tan cerca de él- ¡Podemos negociar! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo! –su voz se volvió más aguda- ¡Me habéis engañado!

\- ¡Atacad! –ordenaron a la vez Wendy y Ky Le.

Las flechas cayeron como una lluvia de muerte desde la muralla. El ejército de la princesa Kenny empujó a los humanos contra los soldados élficos quienes embistieron con fuerza a los sorprendidos guerreros. Los asesinos se dispersaron con velocidad y Stan miró como Kenneth y Marjorine cumplían con su parte, avanzando frente a Wendy y tomando a los generales humanos por sorpresa. Bebe fue limpiando los flancos de la emperatriz, creando un camino limpio para ella, bordeado de muertos. Ky Le extendió sus manos para que la magia élfica protegiese a más y más soldados, luchando con todo su aliento para evitar alguna baja.

Y Stan sintió que pasaban demasiadas cosas frente a sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo todo parecía lejano. Al ser un guerrero, debería estar en el campo de batalla y no entre los arqueros, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba en la obligación de defender a su rey, aunque eso lo dejase fuera del verdadero combate. Pero no lo resintió como algo que debiese lamentar, porque su deber era estar exactamente donde se encontraba. El ejército de la princesa Kenny oprimió a los desconcertados soldados humanos que comenzaron a rendirse y empujaron al Rey Mago hacia el encuentro de la Emperatriz de Larnion. Cuando el resto del ejército humano notó la emboscada, cada soldado comenzó a rendirse, dejando caer las armas y aceptando ser tomados prisioneros.

El Rey Mago pareció notarlo porque dejó de defenderse y clavó su mirada en Wendy, murmurando algo rápidamente. El escudo mágico que la rodeaba desapareció y otro cubrió al mago. Ky Le dirigió toda la atención a Wendy para volver a protegerla, pero por alguna razón la magia no llegaba a ella. Bebe ordenó a los arqueros que dirigieran sus flechas hacia el Rey Mago, pero estas comenzaron a desvanecerse mucho antes de golpear el escudo mágico del mismo. Ky Le se unió al ataque tomando su arco y flecha, en búsqueda de ayudar a su compañera.

Stan miró a la niña con la que había crecido, la amiga que lo había aceptado y dirigido al lugar donde se encontraba. Wendy levantó la mano con la que sostenía el escudo.

\- ¡Parad! –gritó.

Ambos ejércitos dejaron de atacar a los humanos.

El Rey Mago siguió murmurando, desde la muralla no se oían sus palabras.

La magia poderosa requería tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba podía ser magia que llamase a la muerte.

Stan corrió hacia el borde de la muralla, saltando al campo de batalla con su pesada espada lista para atacar. A su espalda pudo oír a su rey gritar su nombre, pero él siguió corriendo. El Rey Mago comenzó a mover su báculo y Wendy corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¡No!

El hechizo salió disparado.

Stan tuvo que mirar sobre su hombro para ver como el rayo color esmeralda impactaba sobre Ky Le.

Si el Rey Mago creyó que su sucio movimiento distraería a Wendy, se equivocó. Ella rugió con más fuerza.

Pero Stan no miró, sintió que el mundo perdía la mayoría de sonidos. Ky Le cayó y Bebe gritó por un sanador. Él corrió de regreso y los soldados que miraban el encuentro del Rey Mago y la Emperatriz de Larnion vitorearon. Stan subió a la muralla y empujó a los arqueros que como aves curioseaban. Sin saber cómo, Kenneth y Marjorine ya se encontraban junto a Ky Le.

\- Es su hombro. –explicó Bebe, visiblemente pálida pero agradecida- Solo es su hombro…

Las trompetas de Larnion anunciaron la victoria.

Stan miró a su rey taladrarlo con la mirada.

\- ¡No vuelvas a saltar de la muralla así! –rugió a viva voz- ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Y su corazón volvió a latir.

Dos horas después Larnion festejaba, elfos y mestizos lucían como una sola nación. La princesa Kenny procedía como anfitriona de honor y definitivamente no estaba escatimando en gastos. Los guerreros humanos se encontraban prisioneros bajo firmes órdenes diplomáticas de parte del rey. Wendy se encontraba cruzada de brazos, de vuelta a la túnica morada con símbolos plateados que hacía juego con la ropa de Ky Le. Después de la victoria ella había colgado la cabeza del Rey Mago en la entrada de Larnion y había escoltado a Ky Le a la alcoba real, donde el paladín Leopold mágicamente reapareció para terminar la sanación que una misteriosa humana había iniciado.

Ahora se encontraban Wendy, Ky Le y Stan solos.

Y ella lucía molesta.

\- No sé si aplaudir la impulsividad de ambos o golpearlos. –ella los fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué tipo de Guardia Real salta al campo de batalla de esa manera?

\- ¡Creí que el Rey Mago iba a atacarte! –se defendió Stan- Mi deber como Guardia Real es proteger a _ambos_ líderes de Larnion.

\- Tu deber como Guardia Real es hacer caso a tus reyes. –debatió Ky Le- Wendy te dijo que no te unieras a los soldados y te quedaras en la muralla.

\- Pensé que era para protegerme… -murmuró él, mirando el suelo.

\- Te lo dije porque he visto de primera mano los trucos sucios del Rey Mago. –corrigió Wendy- ¡Es una suerte que Ky Le se hubiese movido de su posición intentando protegerte! Ese hechizo pudo explotar su corazón.

Pero en su lugar había impactado contra el hombro del rey y había astillado sus huesos. Por suerte Marjorine y “ _posteriormente_ ” el paladín Leopold habían sabido perfectamente el tipo de magia que usaba el Rey Mago y “ _habían_ ” entrenado para sanar heridas a partir de esto. Pero si el hechizo hubiese dado el corazón u otro órgano vital, no estarían teniendo esa conversación.

\- Wendy… -Ky Le llamó, aun recostado en la enorme cama, recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre- Por favor…

\- ¡Y tú! –la mujer redirigió su ataque- En el momento en que tu único Guardia Real desapareció de tu lado, debiste ponerte en una posición segura ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el Rey Mago te hubiese dado y yo me hubiese distraído? ¡Sería mi cabeza la que estaría rodando en este momento y Larnion hubiese caído! –respiró hondo y los miró con sincera preocupación- Ahora somos un equipo, no me hagan esto otra vez ¡Ninguno de los dos! –avanzó hasta Ky Le y se sentó a su lado, su voz se volvió mucho más suave y empática, pero seguía demostrando la fuerza de una guerrera y protectora- Te necesito para guiarme, para enseñarme a ser una buena reina para tu pueblo. –lo tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón amistoso- Que tu mente y tu corazón estén en equilibrio. Recuerda eso.

Stan avanzó a ambos, a su familia. Al hombre que amaba con cada ápice de su corazón y que, a pesar de la herida, la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento, lucía mucho más calmo, sin el enorme peso de la guerra encima de sus hombros a pesar de que aún no todo había terminado. Las ciudades humanas tendrían que ser reclamadas y dispuestas con nuevos gobernantes para que no cayeran en el caos, habría que ver qué hacer con los soldados humanos y cómo unificar ambas culturas para que estuviesen en paz, pero la matanza había terminado. Stan se arrodillo junto a sus reyes y sonrió agradecido a Wendy. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guio para que tomase la de Ky Le mientras ella los cubría con sus dedos como una pequeña caja protectora.

\- Servimos a los nuestros por amor. –explicó Wendy, mirando fijamente a Stan- Servimos con nuestras vidas y el ejemplo que demos. Somos un equipo. –inclinó el rostro y besó entre los dedos enlazados de los dos hombres de su vida- Pero ahora mi rey debe descansar y lo dejo en las manos competentes de mi esposo. –se levantó con solemnidad- Ordenaré que nadie perturbe el descanso del rey.

Ky Le sonrió agradecido e inclinó el rostro, respetando los deseos de la emperatriz, el título más alto, por encima de reyes, príncipes y nobles. Stan la miró con gratitud y Wendy anunció que se reuniría a las festividades para administrarlas y coordinarlas, también conocería mejor a los nobles, se presentaría a los ciudadanos y charlaría con los soldados. Ella habló sobre sus deberes como líder, pero fue solo una forma amable de indicar que los dejaría solos. En teoría la gente de Larnion tendría que estar festejando las nupcias reales y esperando el momento en que viesen a los reyes ir hacia la intimidad de su noche de bodas. Pero la victoria en una guerra que llevaba tanto tiempo nublando la mente de todos había opacado ese aspecto. Aun así, Stan sabía que Wendy estaba dejándolos solos porque quienes debían celebrar eran ellos dos, pues con el matrimonio de Ky Le con Wendy, acaban de asegurarse que no serían separados.

Su esposa hizo un último gesto y salió de la habitación.

\- “ _Servimos a los Nuestros_ ” –recitó Ky Le- Que sabias palabras, las que esperaría de una líder.

\- “ _Por Amor_ ” –le recordó Stan, inclinándose para besar la frente de su rey- Wendy sabe lo que es tener un corazón bien dirigido.

\- Por un momento pensé que perdería al mío hoy. –Ky Le cerró los ojos- Te lo ruego, se más prudente.

\- Lo lamento… -bajó la mirada.

\- No recrimino que corrieras a su ayuda. Todo el tiempo yo también estaba protegiéndola. –se explicó Ky Le- Cuando el Rey Mago anuló mi magia y las flechas no podían alcanzarlo… -se estremeció- Temí tanto haberla enviado a su perdición. –lo miró fijamente- ¿Me hubieses perdonado…? Porque yo no.

Stan lo miró sorprendido y se levantó, retirándose la capa de la Guardia Real, dejando caer sus protectores y armas, para luego retirarse las botas y la camisa. Ky Le lo miró con intriga, pero él solo tuvo cuidado y se recostó sobre las mantas, descansando el cuerpo sobre su costado. Para ese momento su rey lo miraba con desconcierto, así que se acercó para besarlo, recorrió la boca masculina despacio, retirando con sus labios la rigidez en los labios cálidos del pelirrojo hasta que lo sintió relajarse contra las sábanas.

\- Wendy es una de las mejores guerreras que he visto, _vhenan_. Aunque considerando las acciones de este día, diría que mi esposa es la mejor guerrera que existe. –sentenció con cierto orgullo- Pero aun en el lamentable escenario en donde el Destino se la hubiese llevado, no habría nada que perdonarte. Tú y yo habríamos vencido o perecido vengándola. Somos un equipo ¿Verdad?

Su rey asintió y cerró los ojos, a tientas buscó su mano y se la dio para que se aferrara a él.

\- En unos días seguramente Ike volverá para casarse con la princesa Kenny y se la llevará con él a su pabellón de caza, al norte de Larnion. Siempre ha preferido el frío norte y los bosques. –explicó en voz baja, seguramente agotado por el ataque, el estrés y la pérdida de sangre- Muy seguramente la instalará ahí y pasará el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse embarazarla.

\- Ike siempre quiso una gran familia. –recordó Stan.

Al ser Ike posiblemente el único sobreviviente de los elfos grises, el único de esa antigua realeza ¿Cómo se sentiría al saber que su futura esposa era mitad orco? La misma raza que lo había tenido prisionero y que seguramente había matado a los suyos hasta la aniquilación.

\- Y cuando se asegure esa descendencia volverá para liderar la campaña de conquista y así anexar las ciudades humanas a Larnion. –continuó su rey.

\- ¿No puedes descansar por ahora y ser un líder mañana? –pidió él, ligeramente divertido- En lo personal, creo que Wendy tiene bien cubierto ese puesto para que descanses.

El joven elfo rio ligeramente y se acurrucó contra su costado, Stan lo rodeó suavemente con uno de sus brazos y procuró que las mantas cubriesen bien el hombro herido y que su calor protegiese a su rey.

\- Se por qué me hablas de esto, Kyle. –le murmuró al oído- Me estás recordando que tú también tienes un deber con Larnion, que Wendy y tú también deben traer descendencia y esperanza a esta nación que está creciendo. No creo que a mi esposa le guste demasiado la idea de ser apartada de las campañas de conquista y las mesas de diplomacia por un embarazo. –objetó- Pero cuando estén las cosas más estables, será un honor cargar en mis brazos a los hijos que tendrán ustedes.

\- ¿No temes…?

\- Jamás. –sentenció- Admito que en la infancia muchas veces temí que ustedes dos se conocieran y me dejaran atrás. Admito que fui un niño inseguro, porque ustedes dos eran demasiado increíbles, naturalmente líderes, mientras que yo debía esforzarme constantemente para no ser despreciado y superar las bajas expectativas que la gente tenía conmigo. –recordó- Pero me di cuenta que debía dejar de buscar la aprobación del pueblo y solo buscar la de la gente que importa y ¿Sabes qué descubrí…?

Ky Le levantó la mirada y lo observó desde su cómoda posición, acurrucado contra su cuerpo.

\- Que para Wendy, quien es mi familia y para ti, mi razón de vivir, yo siempre cumplía y superaba las expectativas. Si, cometí errores en el camino y ninguno de los dos fue indulgente con mis errores. Pero creían y creen en mí. Así que no, -se inclinó y besó su frente- nunca temería que me abandones o que Wendy traicione mi confianza. Ustedes son mi familia. Tú eres el amor de mi vida. _Vhenan_ , eres mi “ _corazón_ ”.

\- ¿Amarías a los hijos que tendríamos…?

\- Me arrodillaré ante sus hijos y juraré protegerlos, estaré orgulloso con cada lección que aprendan, con cada cosa que pueda enseñarles, los amaré porque tú los amarás. –sonrió- Porque es lo que haces, _vhenan_ , es lo que hiciste con Ike, es lo que harás con Wendy y es lo que harás con los príncipes que traerás a una nueva época de paz para Larnion.

Ky Le asintió y respiró hondo contra su pecho desnudo, aferrándose a él.

\- Te amo a ti. –murmuró su rey.

\- Me amas más que a nadie, soy tu mejor amigo. –bromeó.

Lo oyó reír y negar al mismo tiempo. Tal vez resignándose a ser amado de esta forma.

\- Cuando creíste que Wendy sería atacada… -recordó Ky Le- El grito que diste, la forma en que corriste… fue igual que cuando esos orcos entraron al castillo e intentaron secuestrarme. Solo teníamos ocho años y tú te lanzaste entre ellos y mi persona, pero a pesar de que los látigos estaban bañados de veneno y el dolor debió ser incalculable, tú me protegiste. –lo acarició, tocó a lo largo de su brazo hasta llegar a su espalda, ahí donde las marcas estaban- Hoy gritaste igual. –lo abrazó- Después del susto que me diste al saltar de la muralla, me sentí muy orgulloso al saber que tu corazón sigue siendo tan noble.

\- Soy tu hogar, debo hacerte sentir a salvo. –le recordó- Ahora descansa, _vhenan_ , un nuevo reino te espera mañana, una nueva nación querrá tu liderazgo.

\- ¿Estarás a mi lado cuando llegue todo eso…?

Stan lo cubrió protectoramente con su cuerpo. Los elfos eran tan andróginos y finos, tan delgados y estéticos. Su rey era tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo suave, tan admirable y encajaba tan bien contra su cuerpo hasta perderse entre sus brazos que su corazón se hinchó de felicidad.

\- Y también cuando lleguen nuevos retos. –cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre los rizos de fuego- En esta vida y las que vendrán, en esta realidad y cualquier otra. Siempre estaré al servicio de vuestra majestad. –juró.

Siempre serían mejores amigos. Kyle siempre sería su corazón y él su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos criaturitias dirunas y nocturnas! Oficialmente esto es una mezcla entre “Stick of Truth”, el deck de fantasía de “Phone Destroyer” y mi nerdidad sobre “Calabozos y Dragones” junto con mi amor por “Dragon Age” y todo lo que adoro de mitos y esas cosas. Lo mezclas todo, horneas… y sale este mundo.
> 
> Oh, Eric lucía mayor y más como Gandalf porque así se veía en la primera animación del videojuego cuando cuentan la historia. Acá él era humano, había vivido un siglo, extendiendo su vida, mientras en años élficos solo habían pasado veinte años.
> 
> Y para los curiosos, un año élfico son cinco humanos. 
> 
> Los elfos cuentan su edad en años élficos, pero saben que el mundo vive en ciclos de cosechas (años “humanos”). Kyle y Stan tienen veinte años élficos. O, Wendy también, pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?   
> Me gustó hacer que Kyle dijera "mi reina" y Stan "mi esposa". Como que son muy conscientes el tipo de dinámica que tienen con Wendy. No hacen referencia a romance, sino a dinámicas sociales.
> 
> Sobre Kenneth, la versión masculina de la princesa mestiza, quise que su voz sonara como Mysterion. Ya como princesa la gente se encandilaba, pero como Kenneth, debe aflojarle la rodilla a tanta gente... ¡Dioses!
> 
> Entonces… dato curioso, buscaba imágenes de orcos menos musculosos y más atractivos, con sus colmillitos y todo. Y resulta que hubiese sido más sexy si la princesa Kenny luciera como orco en su forma femenina. Internet ¿Por qué solo te centras en las versiones femeninas de orcos para hacerlas material de fantasías? Si no me creen busquen "orc sexy", lo digo para que vean a las hembras de los orcos ¡Cositas!
> 
> Je... maté a Cartman... je... 
> 
> Las prioridades de Wendy son lo máximo: Primero colgar la cabeza del Rey Mago y luego escoltar a Ky Le a una mejor revisión médica. A su defensa, la herida que él tenía era menor.
> 
> Me gustó hacer que el título de cada capítulo se interconectase con el personaje central del mismo. "Al servicio de su majestad" lo dice Stan a Kyle, "Por nuestro sagrado honor" son las palabras de Kyle a Wendy y "Servimos a los nuestros por amor" es la promesa de Wendy a Stan. Ellos son un equipo y ahora una familia que han tenido que recorrer mucho para encontrarse donde están.
> 
> ¿Soy la única que cree que podría hacer Spin-Offs de otras parejas en este Universo Alterno?   
> ¡La historia de la princesa Kenny! Por ejemplo. Recordemos que el príncipe Ike tiene una persona amada, pero al igual que su hermano no se puede casar con esta ¿Y la princesa Kenny qué tipo de relación mantendrá con su paladín Leopold? 
> 
> ¿Quién tiene la Vara de la Verdad? ¿La tenía el Rey Mago? ¿Y quién la tiene ahora? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!
> 
> Además… Wendy se merece un final feliz. Y, si, mis lectores más fieles saben que mi OT3 legendario es Stan, Kyle y Wendy, pero este es y será un Style. Un Style donde Wendy no es la mala de la historia. Pero quiero que ella también encuentre su nuevo amor. 
> 
> ¿Les he dicho que en este Universo Alterno están los góticos? ¿No? ¿Acaso pensaron que me olvidaría de mis góticos y mis vampiros? Tal vez se me pierdan las cosas en mi habitación, pero nunca los personajes en una historia ¡Nunca!
> 
> ¿Y comenté que hay un Creek en este mundo? 
> 
> ¡Y Clyde es el rey de los enanos!
> 
> De hecho… si gustan podrían preguntarme qué raza es algún personaje o tal vez decirme qué parejas les gustaría leer de este Universo Alterno. Me gustó construirlo. 
> 
> ¿Saben qué? “Inconciliable Destino” está en el Mystical AU… Así que… ¡Nocturna declara que este Universo Alterno se llama “Fantasy of Truth”! dado que es la mezcla de dos cosas de South Park.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció la historia?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
